Secret
by heySparkel
Summary: Mia was in love with a vampire:Kyle Denver. But he left, just like Edward in New Moon. But Kyle never came back. And what if, a year before the Cullens moved to Forks, they met Mia? She knows their secret,and they will help her bring back what was lost.R
1. Prologue

Summary: Mia Harlem is your average teenage girl, and is know for having the best gossip in school. But when the Cullens move to town, she isn't sure what t think. Takes place in an imaginary town. Approx. 3 years before Twilight. R&R! AxJ RxEm NO ExOC!!

**Prologue**

**A Fresh Start**

_Alice POV_

"Alice, would you please stay still?" Edward asked. I smiled, but continued to dance around the living room.

_Bothering you, mind reader?_ I thought.

"Yes, actually." he answered my silent question. I giggled and twirled over to where Jasper was sitting and sat on his lap.

It was a new start once again. A new town, and new people. We weren't planning on staying long, so we were enrolled into Junior and Senior classes at Peirview High School, home of the Tigers. I was a junior, because of my height, with Edward. Jasper, Rose and Emmett were seniors again. Once they graduated, we planned on leaving. Carlisle thought enough time had passed for our coven to move back to Forks. Not that I had lived there, yet. Jasper and I had only heard stories. I longed to live in the Olympic Peninsula under the constant rain.

The small town of Peirview was nice too. But from the future I could see in Forks, I liked it there much better. Sure of course there was rain and overcast days here--we couldn't live here if it wasn't now could we?--but Forks had green forests and spectacular views. I was excited to move. Even though t was a school year away.

We were going with the usual excuse: Jasper and Rosalie were twins who were foster children of Esme because they were her niece and nephew and she eventually adopted them like she and Carlisle did me, Edward and Emmett. I said that Em and I could even be related, but the height difference was a give away.

"Aren't you excited, Jasper?" I squealed. "I'm so excited!"

"I can tell." Jasper said. "It's repelling off of you." he said with a half-smile.

I grinned. I spent the next two hours before it was time to leave for school scrolling through random futures. I saw a man feeding his cat, snow falling in Denali, and a girl celebrating her fifteenth birthday. It was all random. The girl's birthday came up three times. From what I saw the date was September thirteen, a couple weeks away, and it was nice and sunny. What a great way to celebrate a birthday.

I opened my eyes, and looked at the digital clock in front of me. 6:59, the numbers read. I stared. _Three…two…one…_I counted. It changed. Seven o' clock. Time for school. I smiled, and Rose and Emmett came down the stairs. We were ready to go. Jasper placed an arm around me delicately, and Edward came to the living room.

"Have fun." Esme smiled from where she stood. "And, please, be careful." She added.

We all chuckled lightly, and ran out to the Volvo. We preferred to take one car, even though we could have well taken our own. We didn't mind riding in Edward's Volvo.

Speeding down to the school, I squealed. We were having a new start.

**So is this okay? The rest wont be from Alice's POV, but from Mia's. So this is how I spent my Turkey Day instead of working on Holding On, please don't hate m. it's different than what I'm usually doing, and I hope it's okay with my fans. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 1: New Kids

**I changed the summary! So I have a different idea and stuff. Check it out!**

Summary: Mia Harlem is your average teenage girl, and is know for having the best gossip in school. But then the Cullens move into town, and let's just say they weren't the first vampires in Peirview. Takes place in an imaginary town. Approx. 3 years before Twilight. R&R! AxJ RxEm NO ExOC!!

**Chapter One**

**New Kids**

I was floating. Alone in the clouds of my imagination. I sketched aimlessly on my notebook when I should be paying attention. I drew a face, a male, with tousled hair and sharp angular features.

_Miaaaa…._The picture was speaking to me, _Miaaaaaa……_

I opened my eyes. "Mia!" Evangeline shouted. She shook my shoulder "Earth to Mia! Hello? Anybody home?"

"Oh," I said, blinking. I realized I was in class. "Hey Ev."

"Hey." She said. "Dude, I'm hungry. Can we _please_ get our stuff into our lockers and head over to the caf?"

"Sure." I laughed. I picked up my stuff and strode with her to the lockers. I checked myself in the mirror, my layered brown hair was perfect. I could see Eva behind me, her blond hair pulled up. I smiled at my grey eyes, and closed my locker.

"To the cafeteria?" I asked.

"Yes please." She said. We walked down the hallway of black and orange lockers. The school claimed they were the colors of the Tiger, but to everyone else it was like we were stuck in Halloween all year.

"Hey, Mia." Crystal called from behind me. "New kids. _Five_ of them. Any dirt?"

"New kids?" Eva asked. "Didn't school start last week?"

"Yeah." I agreed. "Give me a last name, C."

"Three of them are Cullen. Two are Hale." Crystal said. "One big family."

I thought. "I don't know anything." I admitted. "I'll talk to them. I'll know soon."

They nodded, and we grabbed some food. I took a slice of pizza and an apple. Once we paid, we made our way to our table, the one farthest into the corner. Brady, my brother, was usually there with Randy and Chris, but they weren't there. Another group of people were.

I counted five. Two girls, and three guys. They varied in size. There was one boy that was huge, and this one girl that was so petite, it looked like she could break in any second. There were two blonds, and one that stood out from the others with untidy bronze hair. These must be the new kids. Funny. It seemed they all knew each other. Maybe they did.

"Excuse me." Eva said. "This is kind of our table."

The one that had his back to us, the boy with the bronze hair, turned, and I was able to focus on all of their faces. They all looked different. There was a beautiful pale girl with golden yellow hair. There was a boy with honey-blond hair. The small girl had spiked, deep black hair. And the huge, bulky boy looked strong, muscular and intimidating. But they looked so much alike. They were all so pale, almost white. They all had the same golden eyes, and bruise-like shadows under them. One word came to my mind.

"We're sorry." The bronze haired boy said in a velvet voice. "We're new. We just thought that the table farthest to the back wouldn't be occupied."

"Well I'm sorry but you thought wrong." Crystal said indifferently. I noticed Brady, Randy and Chris come up behind us. I stared without a word.

"There's an empty table over there." Eva said, trying her best to be polite. She motioned to the only unavailable table in the cafeteria.

"Thanks." The small girl chirped. "Let's go guys."

They all stood up gracefully, and weaved their way around us. In their haste to leave, the bronze haired boy's hand brushed mine. This confirmed all of my suspicions.

My grey eyes met his topaz ones, as I whispered the word: "Vampires."

He glared, and the rest of them looked at me in shock. My friends started to sit down, but I continued to stare after them. The burly on put a large arm around the bronze haired one and pulled him along.

"Mia?" Eva called. I blinked and turned around to my friends.

"Sorry." I said. I sat down and bit into my apple.

I thought about three years ago. I was a sophomore, and Kyle moved into town. He was a vampire, and I was in love. Claiming it wasn't safe for me, he left. I haven't seen him since.

The rest of the day was a blur. After school I made my way to Camry. He was waiting there with the small black haired girl.

"You have a name?" I asked, pushing up the shades that covered my eyes.

"Edward." he said. "This is Alice."

"I'm Mia." I said. "Can I help you?"

"How do you know?" he asked.

"I'm sorry?" I teased.

He sighed. "How do you know…what we are?" he asked.

"Let's just say you're not the first vampire coven that has moved to town." I said.

"You sure know how to pick towns, Alice." Edward said.

"I told you all that I wanted to move to Forks. But, _no_, we had to wait a year first." She giggled. "We need to bring her home. Or at least somewhere private. Carlisle would want to talk to Mia."

"There are more than you five?" I asked. "You guys are a pretty big group. How many?"

"Seven." Edward answered. "Would you mind if we brought you home? Or does the thought of being in a vampire house scare you?"

"I'm used to a house of three. I'm nervous." I said sarcastically. "Do you plan on driving?"

"Will you let me?" He asked.

"How fast do you go?" I asked back.

"Is two hundred okay?" he asked.

"Yes." I said. "I haven't gone that fast in a long time."

I tossed him the keys, and went around the car to the passenger side. Alice climbed into the back, and he pulled out of the school parking lot and zoomed to where they lived.

**I have a cover picture up on my profile under links. You should really check it out, come back, and leave a review of what you think. I'm aiming for a total of five-seven before I update again. Do it now!**


	3. Chapter 2: Changes

**Disclaimer: "I'm hungry. Stephenie! Make me a sandwich!" *sneaks into her office and takes the deed to Twilight.* "Yes! Now I own Twilight! Na na na na na!" and then she caught me.**

**Chapter Two**

**Changes**

I sat in the back seat, trying to keep to myself. I didn't want to attract too much attention. The way we were going was familiar. It was like the Secret Garden. There was something about the place that you had to know, but couldn't remember. We had been driving for a good five minutes, and at this speed it meant it was kind of far.

"Do any of you guys," I started. "have any powers?"

"I'm sorry?" Edward said. His face in the rearview mirror scrunched up.

"You know, like…" I thought for a second. "Extra abilities."

"Hmm." Edward mumbled.

"I know much more about vampires than you think." I admitted.

"I can read minds." Edward said. "Alice can see the future, but it isn't always concrete. It changes and shifts every time someone changes their mind. Jasper can--"

"Who's Jasper?" I said. "I mean…erm, which one is Jasper. You haven't exactly introduced me to each member of your family except Alice."

"Jasper is the blond male." Alice said with a proud grin on her face. "And then there's Rosalie and Emmett. Rose is the blond girl, and Emmett is the big one. When we get to our house we'll introduce them officially."

"Jasper can manipulate and feel your emotions." Edward continued.

"Good to know." I said, just as we pulled up in front of what must be their house. It was a beautiful Victorian house at the end of a mile long drive. It was secluded into the forest, and was perfectly hidden. If you didn't know your way by heart, like I did, it would be hard to find. It was funny really. I hadn't been to this house in two years. It was Kyle's house.

"Really?" Edward asked. Stupid mind reader. He was interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah. He, Sadie and Elise used to live here." I said with a small giggle. "I guess this makes it a vampire house."

"Okay." Alice said. "I am _not_ getting the full story. Could we _please_ go inside so that we can talk to Carlisle so we can both get the complete sides of the story?"

Edward smiled crookedly, and stepped out of the car. Alice went out and opened my door for me. I smile thanked her, and stepped out. The house which Kyle once lived in stared back at me. A pain that had left me long ago threatened to escape. How could I face this again? He was gone. If I went into the house without him, Sadie or Elise…it wouldn't be the same.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked. I looked over to his face, pure worry and concern on it.

"I suppose I'll survive." I groaned.

They walked with me at a human speed to the house. I walked into the living room with my eyes closed. Slowly, after a minute standing at the door way, I opened them.

It was different. Of course. _Seriously, Mia, what did you expect?! The wild and funky colors and style of Sadie and Elise to be here?! The pink faux fur rugs to be strewn across the floor? Yeah right. This isn't the same vampire coven that you once knew._ I yelled silently at myself. The colors were gone completely. It was as if someone bleached everything white. Everything. The only familiarity was the large glass window that covered the entire west wall.

I swallowed hard, ad blinked twice. The only way I could ever see the house again was if I could dig up the sketches I had made two years ago. But if I dug them up, I would find the portraits of Sadie and Elise. And the pictures, sketches, water colors and assorted memorabilia of Kyle. And I didn't need that right now.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"Just peachy." I answered. He nodded, just as Emmett--he's the big one, right?--walked into the room.

"I called Carlisle. He should be here in a few minutes." He said. "So. You must be…"

"Mia." I said. "And your…Emmett, right?"

"Yeah." He said.

"Mia." Alice chirped, coming into the room with Jasper. "This is Jasper." I looked at him. I held out a hand. He reached out shakily. I don't think he was breathing. "You aren't going to hurt her." she whispered. I raised an eyebrow. "He's not used to the diet." she explained. I nodded.

I noticed behind them, the beautiful one, Rosalie, glaring at me.

"Enough, Rose." Edward said. He was probably scolding her thoughts.

"If you have something to say," I said to her. "save some time and say it to my face."

"I don't like this." She said, but her gaze and words were aimed at Edward. "Has anyone worked the Volturi into the picture? I mean, The other vamps must have left for a reason. What she knows can put all of us in danger."

"The Volturi?" I questioned. _Please_. "Hah. Yeah right. Like they would ever think about coming back here again. Marcus is terrified of me. Cauis would rather stay away. Aro bugs me."

I remembered when the Volturi found out about me. The first little human girl to find out about their little secret. Aro ad Elise go way back. He wouldn't touch a hair on my head if he didn't want Elise to bite his head off.

"Interesting." Edward said. There he goes again. Reading my mind.

"Seriously, man. That's getting super annoying." I said.

Rosalie huffed, and turned on her heels and left the room. I smiled to myself. Mia-1, Blondie-0.

"Sorry if I'm a bit late. The hospital wouldn't let me go." A stunningly beautiful pale, blond man walked into the room. I don't know if could say _man_. Vampire. That was the word I wanted. "You must be Mia." He said. "I'm Carlisle Cullen. It appears that you know our little secret."

"Yes." I said. "Known actually."

"Right." He said. "So. Your old friends…"

"Kyle, Sadie and Elise." I said. "They went by Elise's human last name: Denver."

"Anybody you know, Carlisle?" Alice asked.

"No." he said. "But We could never know. There could be much more vampires like us than we thought. Not just us and Denali."

"Denali?" I asked.

"You know them?" Edward asked.

"Tanya…Kate…Irina…?" I tried. The names that I had only heard a couple of times from Sadie mentioned them were suddenly on my mind.

"Right." Carlisle said, staring at me in disbelief.

"Never really met them." I said. "Sadie just always told me about them. I used to ask why they denied the thirst. Why they just fed on animals…" I stopped when Alice stared _Shh-_ing. I looked over at her. She was holding Jasper's wrist. It looked like he wasn't breathing again.

"Mia." Carlisle said. "Maybe you want to explain. From the beginning."

I took a breath. "Okay. Here's the deal..."

**So like, i didnt get enough reviews, so i updated anyway. Because i love the two reviewrs *sniffle*. anywho, i am using cali slang, with all the "like"s and "dude"s. stop the stereotyping thing. we dont say "totally", or "righteous" or what ever. that's people closer to the beach, i think. but yes, i use like for o reason and say dude and man alot.**


	4. Chapter 3: Telling Them

**Chapter Three**

**Telling Them**

"I don't know how to start." I said. The truth was, I didn't know how to tell my story without breaking down.

"Try." Alice said. "Please, try."

I breathed deeply through my nose. "It was the first day of my sophomore year. I knew everybody at school because of my sister Lily. But there were two new students in the junior class. Twins. I wanted to meet them. But they repelled me."

I stopped my story, and let the flashback play:

"_Kyle!" I said to his back. Sadie kept on walking. "Why can't you just talk to me?"_

_He turned around, and glared. "Because." Kyle replied. "You don't understand." He turned around again, and walked off._

"_Wait!" I reached out for his hand, and released it in shock. It was freezing. "What the…"_

"_Just leave me alone Mia." he growled. "Just leave us alone." I just stared at his back as he walked off._

"Breathe, Mia." Carlisle said, bringing me back into reality.

"Sorry." I said, I took a breath through my nose.. "Should I continue?"

"Yes," Emmett said.

I bit down on my lip. "Well, Old Lady Parks is the oldest and wisest woman in town. I asked her about the Denvers, and she told me all these stories an folklore about cold ones. I asked her what that meant, and she said _Vampires_.

"I talked to Sadie. She was eager and excited to talk to me without her brother around. I told her about what I found out from Mrs. Parks. And she took me here to Elise. We talked. She made me swear not to tell. I told her I wouldn't put any of them in danger. Kyle came in then. I didn't know he was there. He said…that I was the one in danger.

"I can't really explain what happened after that. Kyle and I hit off. We started dating. Sadie was practically my sister, even though I already had a ton of friends and Lily and Brady. I forgot about my friends for those seven months. It was just me and the vampires."

"Tell us about Kyle, Sadie and Elise." A woman I didn't recognize said, coming into the room.

"Mia, this is Esme." Edward said. "She's our maternal figure, I guess you can say. Our mother in all ways."

"Like Elise." I said. "She was turned in the early eighteen hundreds. She doesn't know why or who by. She was just…bitten.

"She turned Sadie and Kyle in the late eighteen hundreds. They were twins in real life, it's not just a cover. They were in a train accident. Unaccompanied minors, I guess you can say. Elise was a stewardess and she was watching them. She brought them away from the accident and changed them before it was too late.

"Sadie left for a while. That's how she found the Denali. Kyle always stayed with Elise. They were a pair." I smiled. Kyle adored Elise. He always spoke highly of her.

"Do they have any powers?" Alice asked.

"Sadie did." I said. "She could teleport from one place to another in a flash. Just like that." I said with a snap of my fingers.

"Whoa." Emmett said. "From anywhere?"

"No." I said. "About a five mile distance tops."

"Neat." Jasper said, breathing for only a second.

"I think I'm going to go." I said. "My mom might freak. I'll see you all at school tomorrow." I started to the door.

"Mia." Alice said. "I hate to break it to you, but today is Friday. We came late in the week. There's no school tomorrow." Then she smiled. "But I do look foreword to seeing you tomorrow."

I raised an eyebrow. "Okay…?" I opened the door and walked out to my car, driving down the familiar road to my house.

*******

"Mia!" Eva cheered when I called her from the land line before dinner. "I saw Edward Cullen in your car after school today."

"How do you know his name?" I asked.

"Oh please, Mi." Eva said. "It's a small town and word travels faster than the plague around here. It's Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper right?"

"Why you asking me?" I asked.

"Because he drove your car!" Eva said. "Plus, when I called to talk to you after school, Brady answered and he said you weren't home. Meaning you had to be doing something with the Cullens and the Hales. So, _what_?"

"It was nothing." I said quickly.

"Liar." Eva said.

"Listen. I'll tell you more later okay?" I said. "It's time for dinner."

"Ugh. Fine." Eva said. I knew she wasn't going to let it go anytime soon.

I whispered a goodbye, and went downstairs to the long dinner table. Before it used to be a formal eating table, and Dad, Lily and I would eat in the kitchen. But he got remarried to Gina and she brought with her Brady and Sarah so now I had a big mixed family of six who had to eat at the big table. Lily was twenty and lived half in her college dorm and half here on the weekends. Brady is a junior, while I was a senior. Sarah's thirteen, and will be joining Brady next year at Peirview. Gina's great, I could ask for a better step-mother. And my dad is my dad, and I love him.

"'Bout time." Brady said, when I cam down the curving steps. It had only been a year that they've been living with us, but we all had the usual sibling perks, annoyances included. I sat next to Lily and Sarah, and heaved some food onto my plate. Might as well act normal now.

Not that there was anything normal about my life.

Vampires were back in my life and I couldn't be happier.

I could be if that vampire was named Kyle though.

**So what do you think? I know I could have told the stories better, but was kind of lazy. Review! ~micah**


	5. First Anouncement :

**This is a real quick Authors announcement that I'll put on both of my stories (Holding On, and Secret). Sorry I haven't updated! I usually alternate between updates (Holding On, then Secret, the Holding On, etc…) but I had a LOT of homework yesterday, and today I was busy, so yeah.**

**I need Breaking Dawn to write the next chapter of Holding On (hint, hint!), but my copy is with my mom's friend, so the next chapter of Secret should be on tomorrow night. Just wanted to tell you!**

**Oh, and i'm adding another Secret link, this time it's a banner with the cast, and the line "Who has to know?" from Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects. So anyway, check out the other story if your on one of them :)**

**~Sparkel**


	6. Chapter 4: Getting to Know You: pt 1

**I know, i promised to post this last night, but i had so much to say! and i wanted to keep going! so this is part one, so enjoy. :)**

**Chapter Four**

**Getting to Know You…(**_**pt 1**_**)**

I eased my car up in front of a familiar driveway belonging to a development house. Of course, most houses around here are like that. The same and solitary.

"Thanks Mia." Sarah said. She unbuckled and made her way around the front of the car to her friend Kayla's house. She waved from the front porch, and I smiled. I put the gear shift on drive and pulled out onto the street. I started to make my way on Kesler St, making my way to work.

The small café on Maywood, Little Lotus, was a popular hang out for everyone in the small town of Peirview. I pulled into a parking lot next to the street, and got out of my car. It was a little bit of everything. Lynn, the owner and my boss, served burgers and fries but you could still get a good Vietnamese plate--since Lynn was half Vietnamese--and coffee here too.

I walked into the warm room, shrugging off my coat and placing it on the coat rack. I looked behind me out into the busy street in town: Maywood. The cars were zooming back and forth through the large glass wall. The entire street was like this, large windows that looked over the street. They could see into our little restaurants, and we could see them pass us by.

When they left, I stopped coming to work for about a month. The windows reminded me of something I did not want to be reminded of.

"Hey Mia." Stacey said when I came in. Stacey was one of the older waitress here like me: we had been working here the longest. We had helped train each other during our first week. We knew all the tricks now. _Don't look at the tray of drinks/soup when you carry them or else they will fall. _That sort of stuff.

"Hi, Stace." I greeted her warmly.

"Cold today." She chuckled. It wasn't the first time we went through this dialogue. "Just like everyday."

"Welcome to Peirview." I said, the familiarity of the phrases reminded me of her first day here.

Stacey had just moved into town, and was applying for a job. I was working--I was new to the job too--when she came in. She greeted me a hello, and I greeted her. After an awkward silence, she brought up the weather, muttering under her breath, _Just like everyday_. I smiled and said _Welcome to Peirview_. Now we did it every time we saw each other at work. It's been about three years.

I went behind the counter by the cashier were the aprons were kept. I took the small black one with the pockets, and pulled it around my waist. I tied it off. I pulled open a drawer with the name tags--neatly organized thanks to Stacey's slight OCD--and plucked out mine. MIA, it read. I fastened it on my white shirt. I picked up a pad of paper and a pen and dropped it into my pockets, and then took a handkerchief/rag. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail, letting my bangs land against my face. I was ready for work.

I was a waitress/busgirl here at Lotus. I did a bunch of other jobs here, too, though. Lynn said I could go for a managerial position, but I was happy where I was. I went around; taking this order, clearing and wiping off that table, refilling this cup, it was all clock work to me. I went behind the hostess table when Peggy, another girl who had worked with us, but not as long, finished her shift. We had an extra server today--Caleb--so Stacey and I tag-teamed hostess duty.

A friendly looking couple came through the glass doors. I smiled the "hostess smile", as Lynn said, and grabbed a couple menus. I led them to a table. They thanked me when I sat them down, and I promised to be back in a few minutes for their orders.

I walked briskly back to the hostess stand.

"Omigosh," Stacey squealed. "Who are _they_?" She notched her head to the two people coming up the sidewalk. We could see them clearly through the glass window.

It was a guy and a girl: A guy with tousled, bronze hair, and a girl with spiked out black hair. _Alice and Edward._

He looked up when I thought his name, and turned down again with a laugh when he did. He was reading minds again, I realized, hearing his name in thought must be like someone calling him. He smirked.

Stacey and walked together to the hostess table. "Hey Stace." I said stopping her before we got to the front of the room. "You think you could take over the couple I seated? These are friends of mine."

"Really?" Stacey beamed. "Do you go to school with them? I haven't seen them around before." Stacey didn't go to Peirview, she went to the local art school.

"They're new." I told her.

"You know." she said, glancing over my shoulder. "He kind of looks like…" she dropped her sentence. "Never mind."

I didn't need to be a mind reader like Edward to know who she was thinking about.

"I'll get the couple." She promised. "You get _them_."

"Thanks Stace." I said. She smiled, and made her way to the table where I sat the couple. I walked to the hostess stand.

"I don't presume you two will be eating, will you?" I asked.

Alice grinned. "We came to visit only." She said, her soprano voice ringing my ears. "But can you get away for a while?"

"I could ask Lynn." I said. "We have an extra person today." I held up a finger, and walked to the back. Lynn was at the cashier.

"Hey, Lynn?" I asked. "I' going to take a five minute break."

"Please, hun." Lynn snorted. "Make it fifteen."

I smiled, and half walked-half ran back to Alice and Edward.

"Fifteen minutes." I said.

Alice nodded, she knew. So did Edward. We walked outside, and I grabbed my coat of the rack before I went out. We walked for a while in silence.

"I didn't know you had a job." Alice pondered.

"You didn't see it?" I asked.

"Well," Edward said. "The problem is, you told us a lot of useful information yesterday about the Denvers. But we hardly learned anything about you."

"Me?" I asked. "What's there to know?"

"Any…hobbies?" Alice asked. "Like say…shopping?" She half smiled.

I let loose a laugh. "Shopping's okay." I said. "Not a hobby. I don't really have one. Work, I suppose."

"Don't you draw?" Edward asked. "You were thinking about drawings when you first came over yesterday."

"I don't like drawing anymore." I said coldly. I loved to draw. I just couldn't pick up a pencil anymore with out seeing _his_ face in my mind, yelling at me to draw _him_. And when I gave in, I had mindless fantasies. It always ended in heart break. "I guess if work counts as a hobby…"

Edward gave me a pitiful look. "Not really. Well," Alice said, "Tell us about you."

I sighed. "Okay. I'm eighteen, senior at Peirview. You knew that part. Part of a mixed family. Sister: Lily, step brother: Brady, step sister: Sarah, and dad and step mother: Gina. I suppose I kind of like shopping."--Alice beamed--"I make okay grades, and I'm human." I shrugged. "I don't know how to talk about myself."

"That was fine, Mia." Alice said. She smiled, and reached up to pat my head. Great. I knew Alice one day and I was her pet.

Edward laughed. "What?" Alice asked. "Mia! What did you think?"

"Nothing, Alice." Edward said. "We should go back if you want to make fifteen minutes. Stacey's starting to worry about you."

"Oh!" I said. "Yeah, we should go, I left her alone. Is it swamped?"

"No." Edward said. "She's just wondering about Alice and I. Who we are and such." He sighed. "She thinks we look like…like Kyle."

"You do." I muttered under my breath.

We walked to the Lotus, and I quickly shook off my jacket and tossed it onto the rack. Two teenage girls were waiting to be seated, so I dealt with them before going back to Edward and Alice.

I hustled them to a table, and I passed Stacey on the way. She smiled at me, then continued bussing the table she wiping off. I sat the two, handed them some menus, and sped back to Alice and Edward.

"So, do you two want to be seated?" I asked. Then I lowered my voice. "Cause, you guys can't eat…"

"When does your shift end?" Edward asked.

"Half an hour from now." I said, looking at the wall clock behind him.

"We'll be back then." Alice smiled. She looked up to Edward, who nodded.

**Banner is up! i had more to say.....but i forgot.**

**My love goes out to those who review! and Jelly, Sam, and Yazi, my besties at school who read my fan fics, and waste my printers ink and paper. I love you guys :)**


	7. Chapter 5: Getting to Know You: pt 2

**I remember what I wanted to say! The restaurant in the previous chapter (Little Lotus), was inspired by a combination of two restaurants I love. And Maywood is named after the street my school is on, but in my medium-small-big-ish town, the big street is Colorado, and there are small restaurants and businesses with big windows there, so that's where I got the idea.**

**Chapter Five**

**Getting to Know You…(**_**pt. 2**_**)**

After my shift was over, I was timing out with Stacey. She was waiting for me so that we could walk out together. Maybe even got to Starbucks down the street and get some hot chocolate. Only in cold places like Peirview could you accept the fact people were getting hot chocolate in the middle of September.

But our plans would have to wait till next time.

Stacey stood arms crossed a smile on her face as I clocked out. She leaned back, peeking out the door of the lounge and out to the entry door. She smirked. I fixed my scarf around neck, and looked at her; I raised an eyebrow.

"It looks like your friend's back." She said.

"Huh?" I looked at where she was looking. He was there, naturally. Edward. But…he was alone.

"So, is he, like, our boyfriend or something?" Stacey asked. "Or is his girlfriend the black haired chick from earlier?"

"Neither." I said. "That's Edward. He's a friend. And Alice is his sister."

"Siblings?" We started to walk out to where he waited. "They don't look much alike. Actually Edward looks more like--"

"Hello, Mia." Edward said when we reached him. My hero. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt?"

"No." Stacey said. "I'm going to go, Mia. Bye, Edward."

He smiled, and nodded as she walked out of the restaurant.

"Thanks Edward." I said sarcastically.

"Your welcome." He said seriously.

"Where's your sister?" **(a/n: as in **_**Where's your brother? **_**from Eclipse:) **I asked.

"Shopping." He said. "I wanted to know if you wanted to maybe get some hot chocolate or something. Just you and me. It's cold out."

"Hah." I said. "Mister Cullen, you know me all of one day and you're flirting?" He smiled crookedly. "Sorry, I hate to disappoint but, I don't date vampires."

"You don't?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Not anymore." I said. He nodded in acceptance. He walked next to me cautiously as we strode down the cold streets of Peirview. He went with me to Starbucks.

"Tall hot chocolate please." I said with a smile.

"Sure thing, Mia." The lady behind the counter said. I sighed. Stupid small town.

Edward and I sat down at one of the small tables. He played with the small creamers left on the table. "You don't like small towns?"

"I guess they're okay," I replied, "It's just…everyone knows everything and everybody. No secrets. I guess I'm a small town girl who wants to breakaway and fulfill big city dreams."

"What kind of dreams?" he asked.

"I've always wanted to be an artist." I said. "I was supposed to go to Renaissance Art Academy this year. That's the school Stacey goes to. But my dad got married, and…we just couldn't afford it."

"You want to be an artist." He noted. "But I thought that…"

"Another reason I didn't go this year." I said. "It's been two years since he left. I should move on, but I can't. It's like something is stopping me."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Edward asked, using the cliché line.

"Kind of. Sometimes it hurts." I said. "Other times I feel like I need to say something, or else I'm going to explode." I twisted the skin on my bare wrist.

"And right now you feel…" He asked more than stated.

"Like I want to tell you everything." I said. "But I don't know what to say. I want to tell you what he did to me."

"Think about it." He said. "And I'll know."

I sighed. They called my name, and I walked to get my hot chocolate. I took a small sip, letting the hot drink slither down my throat. I sighed.

"Are you ready to hear this?" I said.

"Definitely." He said. I took a breath, and thought abut that last day.

**Does it make sense? I swear on Edward Cullen that Mia will NOT end up with him. Swear. (: **

**I know it's waaayyyy shortey than the others. Bare with me! the next shoukd be longer (be aware, this a cont. kinda of the prev. chapter:)**


	8. Chapter 6: Sorry

**So I'm beginning to cast all of the people in Secrets with models form this site I use. All the humans are nobodies. They aren't actors or anything. But I am going to use real actors for the Denvers (you know, the other vampires Mia knows.) Kyle is to be portrayed by Johnny Pacar; Sadie is Shailene Woodley; and Elise is Jenny Garth (I find this hilarious since Peter who plays Carlisle is married to her. Haha! Okay, bantering over.) I may re-cast Mia so that it is a major actor and incase I decide to step up from pictures and go to videos, would like to make a trailer. (**_**Micah! Stop bantering!**_**)**

**Disclaimer: I own a lot of things in this story: Mia, the Denvers the town…just don't own the Cullens. The End (:**

**So Here's your next chapter! The ENTIRE first part of the Chapter is a huge flash back of when Kyle left Mia. That's why I gave you the cast today. (:**

**Chapter Six**

**Sorry**

I was sitting at one end of my dining table. My knees were brought up and leaning against the end of the table. My sketch pad was on my lap; a charcoal pencil in my hand. Lily was over at her friend's house, and Dad was at work. I was sketching a picture of me and Kyle again. Laughing. It was a total copy of the My Girl movie cover, only it was me and Kyle. Suddenly I wasn't alone. I looked up from over my pad of paper to see him. A god, a perfect statue sitting across from me…But something was wrong. His face held no smile. It was straight, and heartbreaking.

"Hey." I whispered. I placed the pad and pencil on the table.

"Hello." Kyle replied in his melodic voice. It was so alluring. Yet there was still no smile on his face.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. I wasn't one to go around the bush.

"Kind of." he replied. "Yes."

"Will you tell me?" I asked.

He sighed. His lips moved slowly, and it was only a whisper. I didn't catch it but what I knew of lip reading was few. But I think it was _I'm Sorry_. "We're leaving." He said.

"I'm sorry what?" I said. _We're leaving_? Where are we going? Was he finally going to change me. Sadie and Elise were excited to have me. They said as soon as I graduate I could be changed. Kyle promised. They promised. I promised.

"We are going." He said.

"But I thought we were supposed to wait until graduation." I said. "What about my sister? And my dad?"

"_We_" He stressed, "meaning Elise, my sister and my self. Mia, I don't think it's safe for you anymore."

"What?!" I exclaimed. "Kyle, if it's the Volturi you're worried about you know they wouldn't touch me. Elise would find those two Romanians and take them down. She can do that. She knows vampires who can. If any other vampire comes you guys can protect me. Or just change me. Kyle you can't do this."

"It's not other vampires I'm worried about Mia!" He shouted. "It's me! Myself! My family!" He shook his head and was suddenly next to me his hand around my arm. He didn't hold it hard it could be much harder. "Come with me."

I couldn't deliberate. He pulled me out the front door, and we were outside.

"I am super strong and super fast, you know that." Kyle said. "I can hurt you in so many ways. And half of them I can do by accident. I don't want to hurt you anymore. I have to go."

"I don't get it." I said. "What? Are you tired of having to protect me? Am I slowing you down? All you have to do is bite me Kyle!"

"I don't want to have to do that to you." He said. "I want you to grow up and live your life to the fullest. I don't want to end it."

"You…don't…want me anymore?"(**I just had to have a Bella line here!**) I said in disbelief.

"No, it's not like that it's--" He grunted. "I don't want to have you hurt anymore."

"Your hurting me now!" I yelled, near tears. "Don't do this! If you _don't_ want to _hurt_ me _don't leave!"_

"I'm sorry." He said without meeting my eyes.

"Don't leave." I whispered afraid of crying, afraid of my voice breaking. But let the tears fall…he couldn't leave. "Don't…"

"I love you." Kyle said. "Don't forget that."

I closed my eyes. And nodded, silently praying this was all a trick, and Sadie would pop out of nowhere like always. I felt his icy cold lips press against my forehead, and then pull back. I counted to what felt like a thousand before slowly opening my eyes. He was gone. He wasn't there. He had vanished. He had left.

I crumpled to my knees, and let the tears fall.

*******_**end flashback**_*******

"Wow" Edward said, after I blinked back in to reality. He reached forward and touched my hand. I hadn't realized it was shaking. "You okay, Mia?"

"I'll survive." I said. "I've survived the last two years."

He smiled delicately. I brought my cup to my mouth and took a long sip.

"Thanks Edward." I said.

He smiled wider. "Sure thing."

"Do you think he'll ever come back?" I asked. "Do you think this cloud over my head will ever leave? Or am I stuck like this?"

"I cant say." He replied. "Only time can tell."

"Time will tell." I agreed.


	9. Chapter 7: Nighmare

**I know it's been forever since I updated either stories(well, forever for me since i write short chapters and update almost every other day;). It's because I was busy reading this awesome story on FictionPress. It's fabulous, if you want to more, ask me and I will give you a link. It's called Breaking a Promise, ad it is a great story if you like romance. I'm also working on and finishing a poster I'm making for it. (: Check it out, really.**

**SECRET**

**Chapter Seven**

**Nightmare**

I bounced into my squeaky desk chair and opened up the lap top that Gina had given me recently. My room had never been large. It was actually too small for my liking. It used to be larger, a big room shared by me and Lily. It was always a big house. Dad and Gina thought it was appropriate to have a wall put up between me and Sarah's room, making the room smaller.

There was a door connecting my room with the room next to Sarah's room. Usually, we kept that door open all the time so we could call to each other, or hang in each others' room. I had known Sarah for only a short time--as opposed to me already knowing Brady from school-- and we were already close.

The laptop was a gift from Gina on my recent eighteenth birthday over the summer. Every year I had a small party with friends, and every year I mad the same wish when I blew out the candles. It was the same I wish I made when I saw a shooting star, when the time was 11:11, and any other excuse for making a wash…_Come back_.

Footsteps came into my hardwood floor became louder and louder, and I turned to see Lily. My sister was pretty. Se was the kind of girl that made college guys' heads turn. Her chocolate brown hair was long and straight. She had ice blue eyes like our mother did. Our mom had passed when I was eight. When I was about sixteen, Dad met Gina, and I was happily ever after.

My sister has a boyfriend who she's had since her freshman year of high school. Chase. He was average, and he told me in confidence he found himself luck that my gorgeous sister had chosen him of all the guys out there.

"Hey, girlie." She greeted, pulling the cap I was wearing and shaking my hair. "How've ya been?"

"Hey Lil." I said. "I'm fine. Just don't call me girlie."

She giggled. "Wat'cha gonna do on the computer?"

"Email." I answered automatically. I opened up to my online mail, and signed in. No messages.

When _he_ was still around, he would send me messages constantly. My inbox would be full. Every message ended the same: _I love you_. I couldn't see why he sent these messages. He was with me most every single moment of the day. Now all of those emails are safely stored in a folder on my computer. I haven't opened it since putting them in there.

I sighed heavily, and shut down the laptop. When I came back into the real world, My hair was in a thick braid.

"Ugh! Lily!" I shouted at my older sister, "Why?" I quickly undid it. She knew I hated braids.

She giggled again, and fled from the room. I shook my hair flat, running my fingers through it to be sure there was nothing left of the braid. I couldn't let myself get hurt over this! Why was I so paranoid!? It was just braids. Then why was I tearing up over braids? They were just braids. The same hairstyle that Elise always wore…

I bit my lip and evacuated the idea from my head. This little thing was not going to break down the wall I had put up around the hole in my heart.

I sighed. I glanced over at the digital clock by my bed. I was up late…again. I was usually talking to Crystal of Eva, or Sarah or Brady or Lily. Maybe even doing homework or house chores. But tonight it was ten fifty five. I got up, and started to get ready for bed. I had yet to change into pajamas, I rushed, grabbing what I needed from the closet. I might just get back on time.

After changing, and bringing my brown hair into a ponytail, I walked to my room, and looked at the digital clock. 11:10. I stared intently, waiting for the number to change. Slowly, the number changed, 11:11. I closed my eyes, and counted to eleven slowly by Mississippis before I made my wish. _Nine…Ten…Eleven: Come back_.

I opened my eyes, and crawled into bed. I drifted to sleep, but my night was far from pleasant…

*******

Repetition. Usually, when the same thing happening over and over again, you get used to it. I thought I had. But t had been about a year and a half since my last nightmare.

It wasn't really a nightmare, it was just a flashback, really. It's just something that happened. It picked up right where the story I told Edward left off.

I was being shook. "Mia! Mia!" Someone was calling. I know now that it was Lily shaking me up. "Dad! Help me with Mia!" Arms wrapped around my bodice, and I was taken inside, and draped onto a kitchen chair.

"Mia?" Lily panted. "Mia are you okay? What happened."

"Kyle." I said. "He's…gone."

"Gone?" Lily said, then she bit her lip. "Dad?"

He sighed. "They moved. Elise's being moved from the office here to a new firm in Florida. Brent Callaway was supposed to go, but he didn't want to pull his two kids out of school since they just moved here."

"But the Denvers just moved here too." Lily retorted.

"She was the only one who could go." Dad shrugged. "She had no choice. I guess The kids only found out today. He must have only told Mia today."

"Poor Mia." She said, looking at me.

You think this was bad? The worst was yet to come.

"Burn it." I said in a whimper.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Burn it!" I yelled. "The final drawing, burn it!"

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked sweetly.

"This." Dad said. He showed her the last picture of me and Kyle. The one that I was working o before he came.

"Mia, this is beautiful." She said. "So you really want to burn it?"

"Burn them all!" I said. I tried to grab it form her, she raised it high above her head like we were five and fighting over a toy

"Mia, don't!" Lily commanded. "You don't want to do that."

"Yes, I do!" I said. "Don't you see? He's not coming back!"

"But he'll keep contact of course." She said matter-of-factly.

"No." I whispered. "He won't."

It usually stopped there, and I would waking in screams. But it was different this time, I don't know why…

"Mia!" Someone was screeching. "Mia, Mia, Mia!"

I screamed a little and sat up furiously. Sarah was standing over me, a frantic look on her face. "I'm going to get Lily." She told me. She walked away, her too long silk pajama pants brushing against the wooden floor.

A moment later, she came back with a messy haired, short shorts, tank topped Lily, who was looking at me with squinty eyes.

"She was hyperventilating, so I came in, and she was thrashing around, and sweating." Sarah told Lily.

"You okay, sweetie?" Lily asked, she kneeled down and stroked my hair. I blinked, and nodded half heartedly. "You can go now, Sarah, I got this." Sarah nodded, and went around to the door connecting to her room.

"Are you sure you okay?" Lily asked. "You haven't had a nightmare in over a year. Is this about… what I think it's about?"

I closed my eyes. "I don't know what you are talking about." I said with a straight voice. I studied my heart, and the wall. It was shaky, but fine.

"Don't lie to me, Mia." Lily said. "I want to help you. This…this fear is eating at you."

"I don't know what you are talking about." I repeated sternly. "It was just a bad dream."

"Yeah." She said, getting up, "But it's the kind of dream I never wanted to see you have again."

She spun around and left my room, closing the door behind her.

"Night Mia." heard Sarah call from her room.

"G'night." I said. I closed my eyes and crawled under the blanket for the second time that night, and drifted into dreamless sleep.

**So now wee know a little bit more about Mia and her relationship with Kyle…again. **_**So THAT'S what happened**_**, this is a reviewer quote. Haha. Anywho, REVIEW! *this is the _second longest_ chapter! It better have been worth the wait* (:**

**And yes this was just a crappy filler chapter. I don't know if I've mentioned it yet (and I am too lazy to check XD) , but there is a major chapter coming up soon, and I figure it will be the ninth chapter. So after the next chapter, eight, the big one is to be revealed. It involves a lot of revelations, and a character POV i have never ever used before (and no one else of Fan Fiction has used *le gasp!*) For those of you who are also reading Holding On, sorry I haven't updated! I am NOT putting it on hiatus, I swear. It's coming! Just wait! and review!**

**~Sparkel (:**


	10. Chapter 8: Who We Are

**Chapters left till the big one: this one. (:**

**Chapter Eight**

**Who We Are**

I woke up the Monday morning like it was a normal day. Like last night I hadn't had another nightmare last night, and I hadn't freaked out my two step-siblings or my dad and step-mom. I was normal Mia without a worry of fear. Perfectly normal. _Vampires_? Myth. Please, what would I want with those guys with weird hair and fangs and gothic clothes? I was a normal girl with a normal life who didn't know anything she wasn't supposed to know.

Hah. Yeah right. I was only lying to myself. With vampires, I wanted everything. But it was easier to pretend to myself before the Cullens came.

I went groggily to the smaller kitchen table where Sarah sat eating her cereal, and Brady eating microwave pancakes. Lily had left the afternoon before to go back to school. I smiled a half smile to Brady ad Sarah, showing them I was okay. Sarah looked back to her cereal, letting a curtain pf blond hair hide her face. But Brady knew me better and longer. He could see though my fake smile, and shook his head before going back to his breakfast.

I shrugged in response. Turning away, I grabbed an orange from the basket on the counter, and leant back on the wall. I peeled my orange, and popped it's wedge like pieces into my mouth. Gina came bustling into the kitchen

"Come on, Sare-Bear," Gina said. "We got to go if you want to be early."

Sarah rolled her eyes at the nick name. "Mia," Gina said. "Are you taking Brady today?" I shrugged, and he nodded. "Yes it is then." She nodded. "Let's go Sarah!"

Sarah quickly spooned the last few bites of her cereal into her mouth, dropped her bowl into the sink, and quickly followed her mother out of the kitchen through the side door. I popped the last orange wedge into my mouth. Brady stared at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked.

He pouted and shook his head. I fumbled his brown-blond hair, and smiled earnestly "Come on, Brady Bunch." I said. "Have to get moving."

"Just wait until I get my license." He said. "Then I wouldn't need you to drive me around."

"True." I said. "But by then, I'll be in college, and you'll have to drive Sarah around." I said. He glared at me. I smiled dorkily, grabbed my backpack swiftly, then ran out to my Camry. I jumped into the driver seat, and Brady took shotgun. It didn't take long for him to start giving me looks again.

"Seriously Brady, stop looking at me like that," I said, the past joking voice gone.

"I'm worried about you Mia." He said. "What's with the nightmares?"

"Nightmares?" I asked, I put on a puzzled face, put a finger to my chin, and looked up, "_Nightmares?_"

He groaned. "Please Mia. Seriously. Not as a brother, but as a friend. What's up? What's going on?" I pouted. I usually loved having Brady for a brother. It was only a few months age difference, and he was only a grade level below me. We were good friends even before our parents got married. We could say we introduced them if the town was just a bit bigger, but our parents met a school thing. And from there it was just like the movies. Every time I needed to see how a guy would see things, I asked Brady. (Not that there had been any guys since _Kay-Why-Elle-Ee._) But of course, they didn't get married until about a year after _they_ left.

"Nothing you need to worry your blond little head about." I said coldly.

He sighed, and dropped the subject, turning up the volume of our favorite radio station. I looked outside the window. It was actually sunny out. The weather was nice for once, and I had no need for a jacket. The Cullens wouldn't be in today. I wonder what grades they were posing for…

"Hey Brady." I said. He turned to face me. "Did you get any new kids in your grade last week?"

"Uh, yeah." He said. "Edward and Alice Cullen…I think. Why?"

"_So they're juniors…_" I thought aloud.

"Um yeah." He said again. "Weren't they the ones who sat at our table last week? _And_ weren't they the ones you left school with on Friday?"

"Yeah." I said.

"You know them?" he asked.

"Kind of." I said.

"Don't take this the wrong way Mi," Brady said, just as I pulled into the student parking lot. "But they kind of remind me of the…the Denvers."

I smiled at him. "Sort of like that." I said, before stopping the engine and getting out of the car. "But don't worry about me, Brady. I'm a big girl, I don't need my little brother watching out for me."

*******

AP French was probably my favorite subject. For one thing, it's my last class of the the words were so beautiful together, it was like music. _The language of love_. There was a knock at the door. Miss Carole went to answer it swiftly.

"Hello." She said to the beautiful blond vampire at the door. I felt the jaw of every boy in the room drop. "Can I help you?"

"_M'excuse Mlle Carole. M. Rolfe m'a envoyé ici. _**(**Excuse me Miss Carole. Mr Rolfe sent me here.**)**" Rosalie said in perfect French. "_Je suis un nouvel étudiant, mon nom est Rosalie Hale. _**(**I'm a new student, my name is Rosalie Hale.**)**"

"_Ah, oui. Entré, Rosalie_.**(**Oh, Yes. Come in, Rosalie**)**" Miss Carole said, her mouth aghast at her perfection, her beauty…Rosalie in general. "_Veuillez prendre un siège à côté_ _de siège à Mia. Il y a un livre supplémentaire sur mon podiume. _**(**Please take a seat next to Mia. There is an extra book on my podium.**)**"

Rosalie smiled, flashing her snow white teeth. Her golden eyes melting everyone--aside from me--in the room. She grabbed the book off of the podium, and walked slowly to the seat next to me.

I looked at her. "I thought you guys weren't coming today. It's sunny out." I accused.

"But Mia." Rosalie said with a bittersweet voice. "It's only our second day here. Besides. The overcast came back around noon, and we would hate to be MIA, and I don't mean being you." She smiled again, her teeth the blinding white. I just stared at her dumbfounded.

I turned my attention quickly back to lesson, and ignored Rosalie next to me. Quickly, when Miss Carole sent us to do work on our own, I scrawled a note to Rosalie:

_Listen. I don't know why you don't like me, but maybe we can try to be friends._

I shoved it to her desk. She looked at me. I raised my eyebrows in a _What do you say?_ kind of way. She looked back at the paper, thought about it and smiled at me. "_Fine._ _Friends._" She mouthed. I smiled.

Before long, class was over. I got out of my seat, grabbing my other books from the metal rack underneath my chair. Rosalie was waiting for me. She waited until we were the only two left in the classroom.

"Mia?" She asked.

"Yeah, Rose?" I said, hoping she would allow me to call her by her nick name.

"Have you ever…" She said hesitantly. "wanted to be…what we are?"

"The entire time I've known Kyle, I've wanted to be a vampire." I said lowly.

"But, why?" She asked. "What's the point of being what we are? Why must we waste our eternity? What do we have to live for?"

I looked at her warm topaz eyes as I said: "Sometimes we live for the people we spend the eternity with. But I wouldn't want to spend my eternity with anyone else than that one person"

*******

Alice. That was the person I needed to talk to desperately. I had to ask her one question, and one question alone. I hasted my way to my locker so I could catch her before they all left.

But when I got there, she was waiting for me, naturally. "Mia," She greeted.

"Alice." I replied. I quickly shoved my things into my locker.

"You need to ask me something." She said.

"That I do." I said. "A question about Kyle."

"Shoot."

"Do you ever…" I hesitated. "see him in my future? Or can you see his future? Whether or not he's coming back? If he ever is? If _I_ become a vampire?" This had been on my mind forever, but now I finally had a reliable psychic to ask.

"Mia." She said. "The futures I see are never concrete. Nothing is ever perfect. Especially yours. You have s much involvement in our world. You know so much that no one knows. You are like a little bridge between your own world and ours. So your future is hard to see. It's confusing. I don't know how to answer you."

I nodded in understanding. "Thanks Alice." I said. I saw Brady walking towards me.

"Hey Alice." Brady said. "Hey Mia."

"Hello Brady." Alice said, smiling up at him. "I'll see you later Mia."

I waved, and Brady smirked at me. "See? I told you, you knew them."

I shook my head, slammed my locker shut, and messed up hiss hair before running out to the parking lot to go to the car. I thought of what Edward told me on Saturday: _Time will tell. __Qui vivra verra._

**I crammed like, four seperate chapters in here, just for the sake of length. there was supposed to be more, but it didnt fit the whole family-and-Mia-makes bonds-with-Cullens-and-all-that. So the next chapters a biggie, and I am using a new characters POV. But I'm not telling you. Here are your hints: None of the Cullens (well, maybe some.); a character I created; and it's a VAMPIRE. Can you guess it? Let's see…tell me in a review! DO IT DO IT DO IT! ~Sparkel**


	11. Chapter 9: Run

**So I was going to put this on hold for a while, and get a couple of chapters out for Holding On, but I just couldn't decide! So, why not both? (:**

**The POV will still be a mystery, unless I told you. And I'll say it now: It's. Not. Kyle. :O Then who? Elise? Sadie? Read (: and Review (:**

**Chapter Nine**

**Run**

My auburn hair was blowing as I ran through the forest. _Step, step, close eyes, Fft_. I open my eyes. I'm in a different place. At least five miles away from where I was. They call people like me _Jumpers_, at least that's what the dude in the Volturi called me. Any normal person would call it teleportation, but Elise called me Jumper, and Kyle couldn't care less.

Speaking of Kyle, he was sure to kill me if he knew where I was going. He would, I know it. But I was so fast, and my gift gave me an advantage. Not like we were talking. It was a silent treatment between two vampires starting two years before. We had a big fight, and hardly had a decent conversation since.

"_I don't see how this makes sense!" I yelled, the day he had dragged us out of town. Elise had accepted the job offer in Michigan, so we were leaving. Scratch that. We _left_ I couldn't believe she was taking his side on this. "How the hell is our leaving safe for her?"_

"_I don't want to hurt her." Kyle replied. "I want her to be happy."_

"_She's happy with you!" I responded._

"_It isn't the right kind of happiness." My brother replied. "She needs to stay human."_

"_You love her, don't you?" I asked. "Why do this?"_

"_Sadie," He said calmly yet firmly, "Just let me do this."_

"_Why?" I pressed. "Or why should I listen to you? I can stay. You leave."_

"_Vampire shouldn't be in her life." He said._

"_So what are you going to do?" I yelled. "Erase the last couple of months from her memory? Do you have some power I don't know about? Cause all you are going to do is hurt her."_

He had walked away after that. But forget about him. What I was doing now was all about me and my town: Pierview. No one would know. Not Mia, not Kyle, not anyone. I had a long dark trench coat, and with the collar high enough, you couldn't see my face. It was always cold, so it was the perfect way to be incognito. Maybe I could slip into the old house. Surely it would be empty, it was a big house. Nine bed rooms, seven bath rooms, and other extravagant things. It was a well hidden house, and stood out from the rest of the town which consisted of development houses and solitary houses. It was way too extravagant for the little town.

I took another breath, and closed my eyes. _Fft_: Another place. Only this one is familiar, the forest is beginning to thin. I was almost near town. I smiled to myself. I stopped completely, and pull the coat over me. I could smell the rain. Good. A better reason to hide myself under an umbrella.

_One last jump_, I think to myself, _I'll be at the outskirts of town_. I quickly make sure my umbrella is with me, then I pull up the collar of my coat. One last breath, and I close my eyes. Suddenly I'm there. Right by the busiest part of town, yet hidden from others. The rain softly falls on my shoulders. I open my umbrella, and walk out. No one can see me. I'm invisible. No one knows who I am…

*******

I was ready to see the old house. I made my way around town, careful not to go to Little Lotus, or any where Mia might be. She would know me anywhere. All part of the _Stay Hidden_ plan. I stood outside the house. It looked the same from the outside, large and white. The inside had been a total change though. Elise and I had painted it many beautiful colors, and everything was everywhere. Despite the time we had on our immortal hands, we were always messy.

I stood still, hiding beneath a branch of a tree. The rain had washed everything away, and all of the scents are new. I close my eyes, and jump one more time to take me inside the house.

_Fft._

My eyes flew open, and I gasped. Everything was so…white. The house must be inhabited. Oh crap. Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. Who could possibly…

"Hello?" I heard a voice call. It was…melodic and beautiful. "Is someone there? Emmett? Edward? Alice?"

The person came down the wooden stairs. She was stunning and statuesque, with flowing golden hair that matched her golden eyes. _Golden eyes_. It takes one to know one….

"Who are you?" She said, scrutinizing me. I smiled nervously.

"A vampire," I said "like you. I smelled some in the area and I came to see who was here."

"Who let you in?" She asked, but she was obviously unhappy with my previous answer.

"I let myself in." I said. "I have an ability."

She scowled.

"I'm Sadie." I said. "I'm a vegetarian like you. Don't worry, though, I'm leaving."

"_Sadie_?" She said. "As in Sadie Denver?"

"Yeah," I said. "You heard about me?" I brushed my bangs to the side.

"Yeah from Mia." She said.

Mia?_ Mia! Mia, Mia, Mia!_ "You know Mia Harlem? She still lives here?" I said excitedly. "Where is she?" I asked.

"With my brother, Edward, and my sister, Alice. I'm Rosalie Hale. I live with my family, the Cullens." Rosalie said.

"Hi, Rosalie." I said. "I hate to cut this short, but I really have to go. You can not tell Mia I was here, or that you know me, or that this ever happened. Just don't mention it. _Ever_, just--"

"Sadie?" a surprised voice said behind me. Crap. "Oh my Gosh, Sade that's you, isn't it? Don't lie to me." I turned around and faced her. There were two other vampires. A boy with hair very similar to Kyle's only longer, and a pixie-like short girl. I took them to be Edward and Alice.

Mia had…grown. What was I supposed to expect? Her to stay in the same time like I was? Yeah right. We were once the same height, but now she had to be at least two inches taller. Her hair had grown longer too. But she was lean, and slender. Older. She was eighteen now. Kyle and I were perpetually seventeen **(I know, it's Edward's age, but I wanted them to now be younger than Mia. 16 was too young…so bear with me.)**. "Mia…" I whispered.

She closed the space between us and took me into a hug. I squeezed her back. I felt a single tear drop onto my shoulder. I would cry too, if I could. She was probably overjoyed that I was here. But I was crying at the difference, and because of the decision my brother made. How dare he leave her here like this? Human and alone?

"I missed you Sade." She said. "I don't know how long you are here for, but I want you to know I missed you."

"I know, Mia." I said. "I know…"

**Not the longest chapter, or the biggest for that matter. I probably built it up more than it deserved. But review, I hope you are happy with it. (:**

**~Sparkel**


	12. Chapter 10: Homecoming

**I've changed the official Summary for Secret:**

_Mia was in love with a vampire, and no not one of the Cullens. But he left, just like Edward did Bella in New Moon. But Mia didn't have a Jacob, and Kyle never came back. But what if, a year before the Cullens moved to Forks, they met Mia? She knows their secret, and they will help her take back what was lost. Takes place three years before Twilight, and it's a little different. (:_

**I found this one more appropriate. (: okay, now for your long awaited chapter…**

**Chapter 10**

**Homecoming**

With Alice, Sadie guided me back to the white love seat, sitting me down. Sadie sat down next to me. I looked at my once--and future?--best friend. She was the same, hardly aged a day. Her layered hair the same it's always been, her golden eyes a little dark on the edges, her full cheeks and pale skin…it was all too familiar.

"How've you been, Mia?" Sadie asked in her soft voice that always reminded me of the summer wind.

"Good," I shrugged, "Alice and Edward had just picked me up from work." I noticed her throw a look at Alice Edward, scrutinizing them for putting vampires back into my life. "How about you Sadie?"

"Well, I guess," she replied. "We're in school again. Juniors. Private though, with boring uniforms." She scowled. Same old, colorful Sadie, "And speaking of colors. This place is pretty white." She took in the room, trying hard not to make a face at it's lack of color. This would be a blank canvas to Sadie, waiting for her to fill with color, and decoration. The room was beautiful, of course. It was elegant and sophisticated, like Esme in the time I had gotten to know her. The house she was used to was colorful, and creative. "It's beautiful, of course it's just…"

"Different?" Edward offered, speaking for the first time since we arrived.

"Yeah," Sadie nodded, "Edward, right?"

"Yes," he replied, "and this is Alice," he gestured to her, "she sees the future."

"And apparently," Alice said, "I did _not_ see you coming. And I usually see everything. **(except werewolves, of course, but she doesn't know that yet xD)**"

"Not that everything is precise," Edward retorted. It wasn't hard to see that Edward and Alice has a closer relationship sibling-wise in the Cullen family. "Only when they think about it, if their mind changes, so does the future."

"Edward is a mind reader, by the way," I whispered to Sadie. She nodded.

"I tried not to think about it much," Sadie said, "if my brother found out…"

Then I remembered Sadie and Kyle's shared power. Being twins, they could read each others mind only when they allowed each other to. It was a much more selective version of Edward's power, I guess.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, while Edward said: "You two share a power?"

"Yeah," Sadie shrugged, "We can read each others' when we feel like it. But I slip up a lot, and he ends up finding out things I really do not want him to. So I tried not to think about this little escape at all."

"I guess I forgot to mention that," I said, "or forgot about it entirely."

Sadie simply smiled. She looked at Edward, Alice and Rosalie.

"So you still work at the Lotus on Saturdays?" Sadie asked, placing a cool arm around me, hesitantly, as if she wasn't sure I would want her so close after so long.

"Yeah," I replied, "With Stacey. Nothing's changed much actually. The only big news around here is these guys moving here."

Sadie half smiled at the three Cullens. "So is it just you three…?"

Before any of us cold answer, the front door opened, letting in the cold. When I turned, I saw Jasper and Emmett. In the week I had gotten to know the Cullens, Emmett was nicer than his exterior led to believe, and Jasper isn't used to the animal diet and I should be cautious.

When they walked in, they were all smiles, but their faces fell a little at the sight of Sadie.

"Hey," Emmett said, but it came out more like a question.

"Hi," Sadie waved.

"This is Emmett and Jasper," Rosalie said, "This is Sadie, guys,"

"Mia's Sadie?" Emmett asked. Jasper stifled a laugh at his reaction.

"Actually," Sadie replied, "It's Sadie Denver."

Edward, Rosalie and Jasper laughed. Alice looked pretty grave…

"Alice?" Jasper asked, suddenly at her side.

Her face came back to its; typical smile, "Mia," She said, "I think you should go home. Lily will be looking for you."

"Lily?" Sadie said her face lighting up.

"I think it's best if you stay here, Sadie," Alice said, "Perhaps tomorrow, you can visit. For now, it would be better for you to stay here with us, and for Mia to go home."

"Okay," I said hesitantly.

"I'll drive her," Rosalie offered. Rosalie and I have been on good terms, actually. Friends.

"Okay," I shrugged.

I walked to Sadie, and hugged her tight. "Promise me you'll be here tomorrow." I whispered into her ear.

"I'll be here as long as it's good for you," Sadie promised.

We pulled apart, and I turned to Rosalie, who had the keys to her shiny red BMW in her hand, smiled. She extended her other one to me, and I took it. She started to lead me out, but I turned around to Sadie.

"Promise?" I asked like a little kid.

She nodded, and I followed Rosalie out to the garage.

**I know it took SUPER long, but you know, holidays and everything.**

**For all the Holding On fans, hold on! It's coming I swear.**

**I have finally casted Mia with a real celebrity and that is Camilla Belle (When a Stranger Calls) I thinks she really fits. Kyle is still Johnny Paccar (Flight 29 Down, Now You See It…), and Sadie is Shailene Woodley (The Secret Life of the American Teenager), and Elise is Jenni Garth (What I Like About You). And the Cullens are the Cullens xD**

**I was wondering if anyone knows how to do those videos on Youtube? Maybe make a trailer for me? That would be awesome! Let me know if you think you can, cause I really want a nice You Tube trailer for Secret (:**

**Review please (:  
Oh, and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	13. Authors Notice: Dont hate me

**Okay, I hate to do this, but I have to (because the voices in my head tell me to)**

**I'm taking a real quick break of about two weeks to work on my other story Holding On. (is this putting a story on hiatus?)**

**I really want to finish Holding on, and it only has about five more chapters to it. Don't worry! To pass time, read The Nessie Chronicles Book I & II, then Holding On. Just kidding, you could read it if you want.**

**I really want to finish Holding On so I can focus on Secret 100 percent. Think you can wait a couple weeks? (If I haven't finished by January 17****th****, I will stop first and do this one, but I'll probably be done by the tenth.) Okay? Complain I the comments. I know you hate it. I do too.**

**I love you! I don't hate you! Please don't form an angry mob and eat me! I'm only thirteen, I have a life to live!**

**~With love ALWAYS, SparkelMeMicah**


	14. Chapter 11: In Too Deep

**Happy New Year TwiFiccers! If you haven't noticed yet, I have a new avatar/picture thing. I really like it. (: Yes, Alice's vision towards the end is significant, stop freaking out (just kidding, I love you guys!) It's the Tenth! See, I told you I'd update by then! (;**

**I made a mistake! I re-casted Kyle! I forgot to change it, my brain didn't register it. But wait till you hear who it is: Chace Crawford. Plus there's a new poster with Kyle, Sadie and Mia. I'm making more though!**

**Chapter 11**

**In Too Deep**

Rosalie stopped the car, and put the shift on park, and turned to face me. It was wet today, so the top was p, and it was raining out side. She reached over, and handed me an umbrella. She smiled a perfect white smile at me.

"Thanks for the ride, Rose." I said, taking the umbrella gratefully.

"Have a nice day, Mia," Her voice sounded like wind chimes.

"She _will_ be there, tomorrow, right?" I asked.

"I'll have Emmett strap her down if you want," she joked.

"Naw, it's okay," I laughed. "Just…if she wants to leave, make sure she stops by and says goodbye. We didn't get to do that last time."

Rosalie placed an icy hand on my shoulder. "I will. Don't you worry, though, Mia."

I nodded, and opened the door of the car. I opened the umbrella, and stepped out, walking fast into to get to the porch. I turned to see Rosalie speeding away, vampire style. I smiled, and dug into the pocket of my jeans to find my house key. I pulled pt the little silver key, and stuck it into the slot, twisted it to the right, and grabbed the handle to push it open.

When I opened the door, Brady was in the middle of the living room, vacuuming, in his boxer shorts and a big grey T-shirt. I could see he had ear phones on as he sang along to his msic. He paraded around dancing with the Hoover, and shaking his body like a crazy person. As much as he loves contemporary music, classics were his fave. Typical Brady.

"_Don't stop, believing!_" he sang out loud.

I giggled to myself, but I didn't want him to hear me. I waited until he made his voice fade and singing. I knew the song was over because he had stopped dancing, and struck a pose.

"Hey Brady," I said over the roar of the vacuum.

"Argh!" He says, jumping nearly a foot in the air. The vacuum fell backwards and landed with a _thud_ causing it to turn off. His earphones fell off and he glared at me.

I laughed. Hard. "Jeez, Braid, we need to put in a camera around here. This is AFV gold!"

"Shut up, Mia." He said, picking the vacuum off the floor.

"Where's is everyone and how'd you get stuck with vacuum duty?" I asked, spying a plate of muffins on the counter between the kitchen and the living room.

"Mom's at work, Sarah's dusting--currently your room I believe--, your dad is going to pick up Lily, and I'm here. And _you_ were at work and then the Cullen's place, right?" he said and asked quickly.

"Yeah, I was," I said, thinking about Sadie.

"So…" He said, "Are you dating him?"

"No, I'm not," I said, "I'm just friends with him and his siblings. Don't worry about me, _Dad_." I said. I rolled my eyes, and he mimicked me.

"Sarah _did_ ask you if she could go in your room, right?" He asked, changing the subject, thankfully, "I mean, we are all close and everything, I just want to make sure you allowed her."

"Yeah it's cool." I said, "She texted me." **(Was there text then? What year is this? Who wants to do the math?)**

He nodded, and stuffed the earphones back on. I walked out to the hallway leading to my room. When I was outside my door, I heard something inside fall.

"Sarah, are you okay in there?" I said, pushing my door open.

Sarah was on all fours on the floor, picking p what had fallen, which was everywhere. I looked down at my feet where a picture of Sadie, Kyle, and me at Lily's birthday party. I cold remember that day. I had my father's camera and was going around taking pictures of Lily and her friends. I could recall Kyle following faithfully by my side, and Sadie associating with other people; Lily coming up to me and taking the camera and the flash as the three of us smiled into the camera.

I looked at the picture now on the ground, picking it up with the tips of my fingers. Me with an awkward smile on my face, Sadie with an arm around me, and Kyle, his eyes not on the camera or Lily, but on me. A month later, they were gone. And I hadn't seen wither one of them until today.

"Mia, I am so sorry," Sarah said, scrambling to get all the pictures together. "I'll clean up," She looked at me when I didn't respond. "Mia, are you okay?"

"What's going on in here?" Brady's voice came down the hallway. Then he saw the mess, which Sarah was hurriedly putting into a messy stack, he screeched: "Sarah, what did you do?!"

"It was an accident!" She yelled back. Brady may be my little step brother/one of my closet friends, but he was protective.

"Come on Mia," Brady said, tugging my arm, "You can leave." I didn't move.

"I'm fine, Brady Bunch," I said, "I just need to sit down."

Bt I suddenly felt dizzy, and I placed my hand on my forehead as I stumble walking to sit on my bed. Brady caught me on time. I handed the picture to Sarah, before he led me, falling onto my bed. I closed my eyes, and it was dark.

*******

I blinked awake into the new day, the sun shining thought my thin Venetian blinds. I reached forward while trying to keep my face covered. It was no use. The room may have been slightly darker, but I was awake. Then it hit me--the sun was out today….how odd.

I shook my messy hair back and walked out of my room. I realized I was changed from the Levis and blouse I was wearing yesterday when I fell asleep. I was in plaid pajama pants and I loose black tee-shirt. Much more comfy and better for sleeping.

I went down the hall to the living room then two the kitchen, where Lily was sitting over a slice of toast and a cup of coffee.

"Any coffee left?" I asked. She looked up.

"Good morning sunshine." Lily said, "You crashed pretty early last night. I didn't even see you."

"Guess I've been lacking sleep," I said, "Sun's out."

"That's because it's seven in the morning," She pointed out. "So practically everyone's asleep. I'm up case I'm going to Maddy's house today. You wanna come?"

Maddy is our grandmother on our mother's side. She lives about an hour out of town, and was pretty close with or father.

"No, I'm okay." I said, "Next time."

She nodded, "Then I'm out," she said, picking her keys off of the table. "Later, Mia." she waved. I waved back, and she went out the door. What was I supposed to do all morning?

Maybe I could go to the Cullen house, visit them and Sadie. That would be fun. Then I remembered what Rosalie had told me when she drove me home: _We're going hunting tomorrow. All of s except Esme and Carlisle, they just went. I guess Sadie will be with us. We're going a little out of town. Just thought you should know. _Then what Edward had said driving me to their house after work: _Esme's been asking me about your drawings. She's curious. She wanted me to ask you if you would do one of the family for her. I told her you probably would say no. But…Do what you want. _

I now had something to do that morning. I went back to my room, and dug out my large sketch pad. I looked for my good charcoal pencil, rubber eraser, and some colored pencils and water colors. I walked back out to the kitchen, poured myself a cup of coffee, and started drawing. I sketched Carlisle and Esme standing close together, Jasper next to them, with a grinning Alice beside him. Edward stood with Alice, since I knew they were close. Emmett was off to the side of Edward, with Rosalie next to him. I tried to make the size proportionate. I outlined the faces, hair and details in the colored pencils and shaded the rest with the colors as well. Before long, it was a beautiful family picture of the Cullens. It was perfect.

I dug out an old envelope big enough to hold the picture before I could give it to Esme. I put it back into my room and quickly checked the time. It was nine. Everyone else would be waking up soon. I sighed.

I was in too deep.

**New Year = New Moon = New stories?!? Yes, I may have a new story to do with Secret (or not?) check out my profile for more information!**

**Okay, sorry it took a while. Bt like my English teacher said, **_**When you start it's hard, but after you do, it's easier.**_

**REVIEW! (:**


	15. Chapter 12: Visits

**Ugh, these updates are getting farther and farther apart! I am, like, Sooooo sorry! Really. But I mean, between school and high school applications and decathlon and basketball and finishing Holding On and starting The Middle.…it's hard. I really hope you don't bail on me or anything. (:**

**Lot's of dialogue this chapter. But surprises everywhere. Kind of long. Yay!**

**Chapter 12**

**Visit**

"Sarah, you have your shoes in that bag?" Gina called back to Sarah, as they paraded through the hall.

"Yeah, mom." Sarah replied, as I saw her pass by my door in sweat pants and a tight shirt.

"Kay, let's go!" She said. "Bye Mia, bye Brady." She called back, just as she shut the front door. I heard the engine when she started the car and backed away from the curb. She was taking Sarah to her practice for the school musical. She was a dancer. Opening night was in three weeks.

I turned my attention to the book I was reading--The Outsiders, yet again--and imagined the Greasers doing flips on the street and chanting. Little did they know that Johnny was about to…

"Hey, Mia," I looked up to see Brady peeking into my room.

"Yeah?" I said, examining his jeans and thick jacket.

"I'm going out," He said, "you okay alone?"

"I'm eighteen, Brady." I assured him, "I think I'll be fine."

He smiled and headed outside. I heard the loud engine of Randy's outdated Toyota pull up at the curb. I got up off my bed and went to the kitchen. Sundays were boring. You couldn't change that fact.

I was alone in the house. I considered the numerous other times I was alone. Felling alone when my mom died, alone when Lily started college, alone when he left…And then not alone. I made friends with Crystal and Eva, Brady and I became close--and then closer when our parents got married. Lily was home more often, and I had a family bigger than I ever did. Bt I was still alone considering that the empty void hadn't been filled.

I remembered the one time I almost felt the void being closed. Last summer, I went to the beach with Brady and Lily. Lily had looked at me and said, "_Mia,__this is enough. I want you snap out of this. No one wants to see you unhappy. How can you stand to see yourself like this?" _Brady had placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "_We're here for you Mi. You're now alone. You never are._"

"I'm not alone." I repeated.

A sharp sudden noise caught my attention. I knew that sound. I had heard it three weeks ago when Sarah and I were trying to open my window, then gave up.

_Oh crap, I really am not alone. Someone's breaking in._

"Hello?" I said out loud, "Whoever you are, you better watch yourself. I was on my junior high softball team. I know where my brother's baseball bat is." I felt my hands shake in fear. My heart raced. Oh. Crap.

"Don't worry Mia," a familiar, soothing voice said, "It's just me."

"God, Edward." I said, "You gave me a freaking heart attack!" I placed a had on my chest which was still jumping up and down.

"My apologies," Edward said. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"So, um." I said, filling in the awkward silence. "Where's Sadie? And, um, Alice and Rose. Weren't you guys supposed to be on a hunting trip?"

"We came back early." He replied, "And The girls are out shopping. Sadie didn't bring much, and Alice didn't want to waste an excuse for shopping."

I laughed, shakily. "Oh, you remember how Esme asked about that picture?" He nodded,. "I did it, let me get it." I hasted back to my room and grabbed the envelope and ran back to him. "Here."

He took it from me gently, and pulled it out, "Oh, Mia," Edward said, "It's beautiful. Esme will love it."

"Yay." I cheered.

"Alice and the girls should be back by now. Should we go over there?" Edward offered.

"Of course, let's go."

*******

Esme handed me a cup of hot chocolate, as I sat by the huge window that took over the entire western wall with a blanket around my shoulders. Sadie was next to me, sitting down although her body cold never tire.

"Thank you so much, Esme," I said.

"Ni, thank you dear. For the wonderful picture. I love it. I will keep it forever." Esme said. Literally.

I smiled, and she walked out of the room.

"I really missed you Sadie," I said.

"And I you, Mia." She replied. "So much."

"So how's…" I asked. "Kyle." I said after much debate.

She sighed. "I wouldn't really know, actually. We haven't talked much in the last two years." She said, "I cant believe he left you like this. It's incredible."

I looked at her, "You haven't spoken to Kyle in two years?"

"Well, of course I have. We're telepathic, Mia, that's inevitable. But I kind of just blocked him out. I don't know if I can ever forgive him."

"Sadie, you're twins." I said, "You can't just do that because of me. Seriously."

"Well it's not like he was helping." Sadie replied. "I mean, the guy totally ditches us--"

"_What?!_" I exclaim, "What do you mean _ditched you_?!?"

"Mia," Sadie said, "I'm right here. And I have vampire hearing. Please don't yell."

"Sorry," I said, "But…what do you mean? He _left_? He left Elise?"

"Yeah, he did." Sadie replied, "Unbelievable right?"

"It doesn't sound like him at all…." I said, stirring my cup by moving it in circles. "So how's Elise."

"She's great." Sadie replied. "She doesn't know I'm here though."

"And Kyle?" I asked.

"Umm…." Sadie said, "I surely hope not. He'd kill me--if that's possible."

"Oh." I said, "Of course. Okay."

An awkward silence. Why couldn't we just talk to each other? Was it because I knew she would have to just leave again?

"Mia," she said seriously, "I'm leaving tonight." Great. Now she can read my mind like Edward?

"Oh."

"After midnight," She verified, "I have to go home. Elise will worry about me."

"_But this is your home…_" I said quietly.

She placed her cold arms around me, "I know. I'd like to think that too. But it's not. Not any more. It's the Cullen's house now. And I wouldn't leave if I knew they weren't going to look out for you."

I nodded. I felt the single tear come down my cheek.

"Aw, Mia," she said, "Don't cry. Please don't. I'm saying good bye this time. I swear. I' m gonna leave but I'm doing it the right way this time."

I nodded. She brought her right wrist up to my face and pushed back my hair. And for a second, the silver bracelet around her wrist caught in the sun light and the silver heart reflected.

I could remember that bracelet. It was from Tiffany and Co. Kyle had bought each me, Elise, and Sadie one. In Sadie's charm there was an _S_, and on Elise's an _E_. But in my own there was a _KM_. I could remember taking off my bracelet…and never putting it back on.

I stared blankly at it. When she noticed, she quickly pulled her hand back. "You are okay, right Mia?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yeah." I bowed my head back, "I think I should go. It's late. Brady will worry."

"Brady?" Sadie asked, "_Brady_-Brady? Brady King?"

"Yeah," I said, "H's kind of my step brother now. My dad married his mom."

"Whoa." She said, "I didn't know that. How's Lily?"

"She's good," I replied, "She's in college, but she's home a lot."

She nodded.

"So you're really are leaving tonight." I said.

"Yeah," Sadie replied, "after midnight. I should be leaving."

I stood up. "So I guess this is…."

"I'm really going to miss you, Mia." She said, quickly standing up and squeezing me with her stone cold arms.

"Me too, Sade." I replied, "But this isn't good bye. I _will_ see you again."

"I really hope so." Sadie replied.

I pulled back reluctantly, and walked out to my car. I opened the door, and saw Sadie watching me as I drove away. I prayed I'd make it home okay, since I couldn't see over my tears.

*******

**Edward's Point Of View (:**

We ran through the forest, I ahead by two meters, and he lagging behind.

_So she really though I wouldn't catch her_, He thought.

"None of us did," I replied, "But when my sister saw you, we knew that Sadie should just say good bye."

_So_, He thought, _How's she been?_

"Terrible," I replied, "I am not going to lie."

He nodded, and we ran faster.

_I can't believe you are making me do this._ He thought, _I cant believe…._

"Sadie approves, Elise approves, and my family backs me up." I assured him, "It's been long enough."

He sighed, just as we neared Mia's house. It was a one story house, making it easier to get in. I stepped forward to open the window, and he nodded. I pushed it up, slowly. He held the oil can, and pressed it on some parts. It opened silently.

We stepped through the now open window, and closed it. "The door," he said ever so silently. I went to the connecting door for Sarah and Mia's rooms. I shut it, and nodded.

"I'll leave you," I said, turning to the window.

He looked like he was going to object, but I was already out.

I could still hear his voice and thoughts as I was running away:

_Mia? It's me. Kyle. Can i talk to you?_

**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**

**Ahhh! Cliffie! Okay, no comment. REVIEW!**

**PS: Dont forget to check out The Middle, my newest story (yeah, i'm starting a new story. Bite me.) It's SethxOC, so i hope you check that out.  
Reading till my heart stops, ~Sparkel**


	16. Chapter 13: Reunited?

**Chapter 13**

**Reunited?**

**MPOV**

"Mia?" a voice said.

I turned. I was trying to sleep. Who was this?

"_Not now_, Lil," I mumbled into my pillow. I could feel my hair get into my face. I hated when it did that.

"Mia, please?" the voice asked again. I realized it was a male voice. It was familiar, yet mysterious.

"Brady. Go. To. Sleep." I replied, "_Please._" I reached out to push him away, but my hand came in contact with a stone cold arm._ What the hell?_

"Edward?" I said, sitting up straight.

It took me a while for my eyes to adjust to the dark. After blinking a couple of times, I saw what was in front of me. Or, who.

He had golden brown hair, that fell onto his forehead. He had familiar golden eyes, and pale white skin. It was not the vampire I was expecting. This vampire was the answer to all my wishes and prayers.

"Kyle?" I asked bewildered.

He swallowed hard before responding, "Yeah." He ran his fingers through his hair, "It's me."

A rush of emotions took over my body. I was overjoyed, ecstatic, to see him again. To have him within my reach. I felt pain, because I knew, as great as this moment was, he would leave, and it would end. I felt anger and triumph and confusion. Why. Was. He. Here?

"What are you doing here?" I asked, to distracted to notice that my tone had an edge.

"I could leave, if you'd like," he said, starting to straighten.

"No!" I said, reaching out. I didn't touch him. I wasn't sure if he would like me to. "Don't."

He sat back down onto the bed. "I won't." he promised. "Let's start over."

I nodded.

"Hey, Mia." He said. With that, I started to cry. He fixed our position so that I was on his lap, and his stone cold arms were around my torso. "Shhh," he whispered, "They'll hear."

I'm was never an emotional person, so sucking it up was easy. Everything was finally the way it should be. Well, maybe not everything. But at least he was here with me.

"Are you crying, perhaps, because you are unhappy to see me?" He asked. I laughed. "What?"

"Why in the world would I be unhappy to see you?" I said, between chokes of laughter.

"Aren't you?"

"No," I said in a _duh!_ way. "I am _so_ happy to see you."

"Those did not look like happy tears." he retorted, "They looked liked sad tears."

I fixed myself so that my head was in his cross-legged lap. He stroked m hair. "They're not." I replied.

He simply smiled, "If you say so."

I nodded. "So…" I said, "Why are you here?"

"Sadie." he said simply.

"You caught her." I said. It was half a question, and half an assumption.

"Yes." he replied, "Distance does nothing. I could still hear some of her thoughts. But one of the Cullens saw me coming."

"Alice," I filled in. He nodded. "She sees the future."

"So I've learned" he replied. "They had Sadie say good bye to you. I hadn't decided what I would do when I got here."

"But you came here." I said, "You came to visit me."

"Yes." he said, "Sadie forced me. She came up to me the second I was at the door and said, 'Kyle. Do what you want. Take me home, never speak to me again; but you are _not _leaving without speaking to _her_.'" He imitated his sister's high voice. He and Sadie may have been twins, but they looked and acted totally different. Very fraternal. "They called Elise, and she agreed one hundred percent. Which brings us to now."

"So you are only here cause your forced?" I said. It was another statement-question.

He didn't say anything.

"You shouldn't have come," I sneered. I got up off of his lap, and stood on the cold wooden floor. "You should have just taken your sister and left. You're not here to see me. You're here because they _made_ you. They _forced_ you."

He took a deep breath, "Mia…"

"Don't _Mia_ me." I cut him off. "You don't care about me. All this time I've been wishing for you to come back, every time I had the chance. But now…I don't know Kyle. It's not working. I guess you _do_ have to be careful what you wish for." I closed my eyes, an sighed. "Just _go_ Kyle. Please."

"If that's what you want." he said.

I nodded, keeping my eyes closed. "Please." I repeated.

I heard another deep breath from him, footsteps, the silent sound of my window opening, and it shutting again. I opened my eyes. He was gone, once again. It seemed like I could never watch him leave.

I turned, and fell onto my bed, hoping that this was just another nightmare.

**Not exactly what either of us expected, but I thought it was good. (: If you haven't yet, check out The Middle, my newest story. It's a werewolf one, so I hope you like it. I have just finished my story, Holding On, and I am so proud of that (:**

**And I'm looking for a beta? I'm such a noob, I'm too scared to look through profiles. x). Help Please? you all know how much I suck at checking my work. "/**

**Okay, review please!**


	17. AN: I hate to do this

**This isn't an update. Sorry. I hate when I have to do this x(**

**Well guys… it's happened again.**

**My life has gone hay-wire, and haven't updated anything in SOO long. SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!**

**Here's the down-lo. I'm on the basketball team at my school, so that has me busy. Last weekend I had a bunch of visitors over, for my dad's birthday, and I had to entertain them and was kept away from the computer. Lots of homework from my evil teachers. Grr. Halp me! Plus, I have to write a short story for school, and being the writer I am, I will not settle for anything less than ten pages. It's called "Zero to Famous**_** in almost no time at all**_**"...well if you want to know more tell me. I just might put it up on Fiction Press *MAYBE* then I'll send you a link.**

**Kay, here's the deal with the stories.**

**THE MIDDLE**

**Three Pages into the first chapter. The chapters will be MUCH LONGER than my other stories. Yay! Then I will hand it over to my lovely Beta, alltheships, and she will edit it, and I will have it up ASAP. Late February at the latest.**

**SECRET**

**Here's where things get complicated. Two problems here: 1) My working on The Middle and the one for school, and all the random crap I have going on, I have absolutely nothing for Chapter 14 of Secret, and I fell SOO guilty. ): I already finished Holding On, and I have yet to commit to my promise to give 100 percent. ); But I will try ASAP, once again. 2) I have written myself into a TRAP! I have writers block. Post a review to help me? Gracias.**

**Kay, Remember I love you!**

**~Sparkel**


	18. Chapter 14: Girls' Night Out

**Guess who's back. Back again… (:**

**It's me! Finally! An update! Hallelujah! Yeah, that story for school came out really good, and I actually still have homework, but I'd rather be fan-ficcing!**

**And I'm still looking for a beta? I know, I asked already. But I'm asking again x) If you are interested, review or write me a PM. (preferably, if you have done it before.) (:**

**Chapter 14**

**Girls' Night Out**

The credits rolled with the music and white font, as I sat with my knees brought up to my chest.

"Well, Mia," Lily said, standing up with the bowl of popcorn, "Any other movies you suddenly feel like watching?"

"Thanks for watching with me," I said, gratefully, "You're the best older sister ever."

"Then what am I?" Alice Cullen said, coming into the house with Brady. They were partnered up for the dreaded flour-baby project, "Your brother and I have a flour child. Surely, I must count as some sort of sibling."

"Alice," Brady said, embarrassed, "it's a stupid project you're letting it go to your head. Plus, you're younger than Mia."

Alice smirked, "Am I?" she winked. I rolled my eyes. I hadn't exactly been hanging out with any vampires for the past three days. I wasn't up for it. I couldn't take it. I was so mad at Kyle, I didn't want to hurt anyone by saying the wrong thing to any of them.

"Braids," I said, "May I speak to your wife _alone_?" I asked. Alice giggled. Brady sighed dramatically, but left the room.

Alice jumped right into my questions, "I'd love to meet up with you at Little Lotus with your friends. Honestly, I don't think Eva likes me. Crystal I know does, though. I have no clue on Stacy. You'll have to ask her. Do they really ask about us?"

"Clairvoyant," I said, making her shut up for a second, "I haven't invited you yet."

"Yeah, I know. Just me, maybe Rose, no surprises…" She said, counting off my mental conditions on her finger, "I know what you want, Mia. I'm just so excited I get to hang out with you and your friends!"

I didn't need to be Jasper to know how excited she was.

"Chill, Alice," I smiled, "Come tonight at six thirty if you really want to."

She threw her small, stone cold arms around me. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed, "Do you know how long it's been since I went out with just girls?"

"Too long?" I guessed.

"Exactly," Alice said, nodding. She sighed. "I should go. Thanks for talking to me, Mia. I was hoping you would."

"You're welcome Alice," I replied. Alice smiled, and walked to the front door, "I look forward to seeing you tonight, Mia."

"No surprises, Alice!" I called after her, just as the front door swung shut. I sighed. I had to brace myself. Expect the unexpected…

~*~

"She's not going to show, guys," I said at the round table we were sitting at. We were already half-way through eating, and Alice wasn't there yet.

"Aw, what a shame," Eva said, with little concern, "Mia, you should eat. If she's not coming, she's not coming. You can't just wait for her."

"I was really excited to see her, though," Stacey said, "I barely know her other than that one time we met and the many times she and Edward picked you up."

"Alice's really nice, Stace," Crystal said, "She's really sweet. Kinda quirky, but really cute."

I guess this was my surprise. She wasn't going to show anymore. The bell that hung over the door chimed as someone came in. Out of habit, I looked up. It was Alice. Of course.

"Hey guys," she danced to our table, "Sorry I'm late. Esme insisted we ate as a family. It's her cousins' birthday, so they were over. I was able to leave early." Alice, placed her coat on tha back of the chair, and slid into the seat.

"Are you hungry, Alice?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine, Mia," She replied, her golden eyes brighter than usual as she spoke. They must've gone hunting, "I'm fine for the rest of the evening."

"Nothing to drink?" Crystal offered, "They have the best coffee here."

Alice shook her head. "I'm fine, thank you."

Eva stirred with her food, obviously uncomfortable now that Alice had come. I didn't know why, but she really didn't like Alice, and, well, all of the Cullens, actually. I wonder why….

"So, Alice," Stacy said, "Do you like Peirview? How long have you guys been here?"

"Almost two months," Alice answered, "I like it a lot. Small town, nice people…"

"Constant rain, no sunshine," Eva continued. We laughed.

"True, but I like the rain," Alice said. Crystal raised her eyebrows. "We always move to where there's rain."

"That's _insane_," Crystal said with a chuckle, "As soon as I graduate, I'm out of this town. I'm headed for Los Angeles. "

"And I'm off to Julliard," Stacy said, "New York. That would be a dream come true…"

"What about you, Ev?" Alice asked.

"Harvard," Eva said, smugly, "That's where my brother goes."

She nodded. Stacy said, "What about you, Mia?"

I sipped at my hot tea, "A big city. Any where. LA, New York…I was thinking San Francisco. Not too hot, not too cold."

Alice smirked. I winked.

"Girls," We all turned to look at Lynn, "closing time. Sorry."

We all gracefully stood up. We all pitched in with the bill, and headed into the cold air. "So I'm taking Eva home," Crystal said.

"I have my car," Stacy said, dangling a set of keys.

"So do I," I walked to my car in front of the restaurant.

"What about you, Alice?" Eva asked.

She smiled, "Edward's going to come pick me up."

Crystal, Eva and Stacy nodded and walked to their cars. "Going to run, Alice?" I asked.

She smiled, "Of course," she shrugged, and threw her scarf around her neck.

"Okay," I said, opening my car door "Thanks for no surprises."

Alice laughed, "Sure. _No surprises_." I caught the under tone in her voice. She smiled, and ran into the wooded area behind the restaurant. She was gone.

_Expect the unexpected, Mia_, I reminded myself, as I hopped into the car and drove away.

**YAY! I actually got a chappie out before March.**

**Kay, there are three thing I want you to do One-Review! Two-Read The Middle! I need more readers for that. And Three-forgive me for taking forever. Like, I bet even a vampire would be impatient. I'm terribly sorry. Should I post my school-story on FP? (:**

**Okay. I need a beta? Yes. Another one. Help please? PM/Review!**


	19. Chapter 15: Long Lost Daughter

**AN: Okay, i DO have a beta now, but this hasn't been beta-ed because i havent posted in the longest time and i want it up sooner. (: It's shorter than the other chapters i've had before but that's because i'm planning the next few chapters to be bigger (:. Alrightyy, i have a new poster. i'm not going to put it up unless you promise in the reviews to look at it, and help spread the word about Secret.****Chapter 15. if you really are reading this, i thank thee. (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Cullens; Mia, the Denvers, the town and the story and any poster made is mine (:**

**Chapter 15**

**Long Lost Daughter**

"Brady!" Alice shrieked, "You're not doing it right!"

"Alice, chill," Brady yelled at her, "It's not even real. Not like it'll care."

I didn't have to turn around to see Alice's eye roll and have her tongue stick out at Brady. They were fighting--again--about their flour child. What this time? It was how to do a diaper right. Alice still insisted that they act like true parents. If you ask me--they were more like an old bickering couple.

I turned around to the application in front of me. It was hard to believe that I soon would be heading to college, a new place, a new city, a new start. That was, unless I decided to take back a certain vampire…

Alice screamed in the other room, "BRADY! YOU. KILLED. OUR. BABY!"

I turned around, to see a cloud of flour filling the room like smoke.

"Oh my God, Alice, I'm so sorry!" Brady panicked, rushing to her side. Alice stood motionless. When the flour cleared, I saw that they were both white--Alice paler than usual--and on the verge of tearless sobs.

The front door opened, and Sarah walked in. "I'm not cleaning this up." She walked in and avoided the white area.

"Alice?" I tried, speaking to the silent vampire. She was being too still.

"I'll clean up." Brady sighed, going to the kitchen to take the flour off his face.

"Come on, Alice, I can take you home." I said, getting up. She nodded, and followed me out. Brady handed her a wet paper towel, and she cleaned herself off the best she could.

"I'm so sorry, Alice." Brady said again when she handed him the paper towel.

"It's okay, Brady," she sighed, "It was an accident. It's just a dumb project, anyway."

Brady bit his lip, confused with Alice's words. Even sad, Alice danced out the door. I followed. It would hurt anyone to see Alice sad. I had to get her happy quick. Jasper would kill me if he saw her like this.

"You don't have to drive me home, Mia," Alice said, once we were outside, "I can run."

"Please," I said, "I haven't been to the Cullen house in so long. Esme might not appreciate that."

"All right," Alice said, going into my car. I climbed in after her.

It was a silent ride on the way, the only noise being the silent radio playing a song I've never heard before. Alice mouthed the words under her breath. A light rain began to fall ad I drove. Soon, a smile graced Alice's pixie face. As the music played, she drummed the beat on her leg. A song I knew came on, and I sang along with her.

_This is the story of a girl,_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world,_

_And while she looked so sad in photographs,_

_I absolutely love her,_

_When she smiles…_

Alice rolled down the windows, and we sang at the top of our lungs. The drive might have been slow, and the song might've been a little old for 2004, but it was a classic with a good beat.

Towards the end of the song, she stopped singing. I looked at her worried. Her happy expression faltered as she saw the future.

"Alice?" I asked, "What do you see?" We entered the long drive to the vampire house.

"Mia," she said, finally, "Stop."

I wasn't sure if she meant stop asking her questions, or stop driving. I stopped the car, unsure.

"You can drop me off here." she said, "I can run from here."

"Alice, I wanted to say hi to everyone, remember?" I said.

"Later," she retorted, "you can't now."

"Why not?" I asked. She was hiding too much. I knew I was missing something. She muttered something under her breath, but I caught it anyway: _they're too early_. "Who's too early?"

"No one," Alice said too quickly. She reached toward the door handle. I didn't let her get out.

I pressed my foot on the gas, and floored it to the Cullen house.

"Mia!" Alice screeched, "What do you think you're doing? You'll hurt yourself!"

"_Me?_" I asked, "What are you hiding Alice?"

"Nothing," she said again quickly. I didn't believe her. Why would she act this weird for nothing? I pulled into the end of the drive until I was in front of the house. There, parked in front of me was a bright green Audi. It was Sadie's car.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you," Alice admitted, "you were never supposed to know she's here."

"Who's here?" I asked, "Sadie? I thought she left with her brother." I sighed, as I held back pointless tears, "Alice…I don't think I want anything to do with them anymore." _Liar, liar, pants on fire_, I told myself.

Alice bit her razor harp teeth into her bottom lip, and let out a tearless sob.

"Ugh!" I groaned as I walked up the porch and toward the door. I threw it open, and there she stood. Her golden, timeless eyes stared back at me. Her colorful top showing her personality. And the two familiar braided ropes of golden hair that fell down her sides.

"Mia," Elise sighed, cupping my face in her cold, stone hands. Her bottom lip quivered, like she was meeting her long lost daughter after many years. It was though. Elise was my mother in so many ways. Two years was too long.

"Elise," I sobbed, thrusting my arms around her waist. She pressed me into her cold body, and I hugged her deeply. I cried into her peasant shirt, and knew that I didn't want to be anywhere else but here.


	20. Chapter 16: Forgiving

**Can you say Character POV change? Here's Sadie again. (:**

**Chapter 16**

**Forgiving**

I stared at my brother in disgust. He sat across from me in the attic room in the Cullen House. Mia didn't know we were here. But I could smell her downstairs, I could hear her heartbeat. It was good that she was home.

"This isn't her home, Sadie," Kyle said simply.

"They say home is where the heart is, and I'm pretty sure Mia's is here." I sneered, "I still cant believe you just left."

"God, Sadie!" Kyle said too loudly, standing up, "That was two years ago. Can't you just get over it?"

"I'll get over it when you can tell me truthfully that you don't love her!" I yelled, straining to keep my voice low so they wouldn't hear me downstairs. I could hear the shakiness in Mia's voice as she spoke to our adopted mother, her mother. She tried to hold back her tears, but I knew they fell anyway.

"Of course I love her," he said so softly and so quickly I wouldn't have caught it if we didn't share thoughts. "She just doesn't love me anymore…"

I stood up, "You expect me to believe that?" I said, "That Mia doesn't love you? Honestly, is that what you think?"

He rose, "I _know _she doesn't love me," he said, "How could she?…She would never forgive me. You can't even forgive me…" He slumped down. Then, again, very softly he said, "I cannot even forgive me."

I turned to look up at my brother, my twin. All of this. All the running he made us do from town to town when we could have been here, happy in the place we were born and raised. Where we spent our human lives and, years later, returning only to meet Mia, the human girl who would steal his heart. In this place where they--to quote Edgar Alan Poe--shared a love that was more than love.

And he turned away from it all out of fear. His fear to hurt the one he loved more than he could love anyone else. And I had been so mad at him for two years because he left her, left this place and left his entire self behind, to have his undead body wander the world without me and Elise out of his depression. If he loved her so much…why would he leave?

"I was afraid," Kyle said, "Afraid of everything. Of loving her, of hurting her, of hurting us all, of risking everything we have built up in he past hundred years. I wasn't sure if I could risk that."

"But is it worth enough to find the person you want most?" I replied, pushing aside my hair, "to have her forever?"

"But that's just it, Sade*," Kyle replied, "it isn't forever, it shouldn't be."

"But it can be," I replied, "if you want it to. It can be forever."

"She has a family, Sadie," he started to argue, "A father, a sister."

_A step mother, a step brother, a step sister_…I thought. I gasped. He wasn't supposed to hear that. One look up and I knew he heard it. He knew. I bit my lip sharply.

"And that makes it worse," Kyle said, "I cant thief her of her life. She needs to get older, and live the way a normal person should, the way _we_ were supposed to."

"But you can't thief her of her life," I said, "you already have. Kyle, you _are_ her life. She already lost it two years ago when we left the first time. We can't leave again. She may think we already have, but she's still hurting on the inside. You can't read her mind. Only mine."

"And now you can all of a sudden?" He accused.

"No," I said. I began to walk out the door, "I know because she's my sister."

He didn't reply and he didn't counter my statement. But as I opened the door he thought to me: _And she is _my_ life_.

As I reached the attic stairs leading down to the other two stories, I leaned over and listened.

"Elise," Mia was saying, "I'm sorry, I just can't believe you're here."

"Honey, do you know how long it's been since I've seen you?" Elise said, "Too long."

I longed to get down there. Then, quick as a flash, the beautiful one, the blond one, Rosalie, was up the stairs. I had come to like her, and we had become friends, but Alice was the one I favored more.

"Edward can hear you," Rosalie said. "Come downstairs, he said. Mia wont be mad."

"And my brother?" I asked.

"He stays," Rosalie said, "For now," she added. Rosalie stretched a hand out to me, and I took it gently. She lead me down the two flights of stair quickly, and I easily caught up.

"So where have you guys been the whole two years?" Mia asked Elise. _Nowhere we wanted to be_, I answered in my head. But I remained at the foot of the stairs, waiting for the perfect moment to walk in. Rosalie had already left me to join the others in the painfully white living room.

"Portland, Oregon," Elise answered, "Sadie and Kyle attended a private school there. Sadie didn't like it much."

Perfect, I thought, "Try: not like it at all," I said, walking into the room, arms crossed, "It was horrid. With awful uniforms, and terrible rules." I rolled my eyes, "It was like prison." I remembered David Trace Academy with a bitter disgust. Anywhere was better than that. It was so unfair.

"Sadie!" Mia yelled, quickly getting up and throwing her arms around me. Looks like Edward was right, she didn't get mad or pissed that I was still here, instead of banished like my brother. That night was a terrible mistake.

"Hey," I said, hugging her as gently as I could for a vampire.

"What are you doing here?" Mia asked, holding me at arm's length. It had been a couple of weeks since we last saw each other, but it might as well been a life time. I noticed Edward nodding at Alice behind her. Alice left quickly and discretely.

"Nothing," I said, "We wanted to see you."

"Yeah," Mia agreed, "I've really missed Elise. Thanks for bringing her here."

"And me?"

Her head whipped around to the stairs. There he was. My brother. But I could no longer look at him with disgust or hate. I could see how much it pained him to know this girl that he love but couldn't love was here and was probably very angry with him.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She sneered the same question she had asked me excitedly.

"I've come here to talk to you," He answered, "_Really_ talk to you."

"I'm listening," Mia said. She crossed her arms, and weighted herself on he right side.

"Privately." He continued.

"What's wrong with here?" she countered. She wasn't going to let everyone in on this.

"Everything," He took two long strides toward her until he was in her face, looking into her eyes and seeing into her soul. Mia had to look up at him. Her harsh look faltered, as though she couldn't hold it much longer.

Then…she caved. She gave in. She broke down. She cried. She thrust her arms around Kyle, and he held her up like a crutch.

Silently, the Cullen family left in pairs. First Carlisle and Esme. Then Emmett and Rosalie. Then Jasper with Alice glancing back. Edward placed a hand on Elise's shoulder. She nodded and the two of them left. Then it was only me with the two. Mia was sobbing, and Kyle said nothing. He rubbed her back, and mumbled something I didn't understand every few seconds. I knew i should leave, but I couldn't.

"_You can,_" my brother told me telepathically. I nodded, and went back up the steps and back to the attic, doing my best to tune out Mia's quiet sobs and Kyle's mumbling altogether.

***"Sade" is Sadie's nickname. it's not spelled wrong.**

**Good? Bad? I think it's almost over! ****Ahh! If someone can think up a good twist for our plot, PM/review me. I'd be happy to make it longer. But if none, I would just keep goind with my other story. Plus, there is an idea I had in mind…**


	21. Chapter 17: Forever

**WARNING. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. I REPEAT. THIS. IS. THE. LAST. CHAPTER. (So it's not that long. Hee-hee.) Omigosh! I know, I know, but I want it to end with seventeen chapters. You could guess why. Read and enjoy!**

**Chapter 17**

**Forever**

He cupped my face in his cold palms, staring me down with his golden eyes. I blinked away tears that he wiped away with his thumbs.

"I'm right here," he mumbled absently, almost in a chant like state. It was almost the hundredth time he said it. I didn't mind. It was something I needed to hear. He was here. With me. And although I had been denying it, telling myself I didn't need him, want him are have to have him. I did. More than I could have every realized.

"I know," I finally blubbered out, once I knew I could trust my voice. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him to me, making sure he wouldn't leave ever again.

He let go for a second, and reached into his back pocket. He brought out a folded piece of sketch paper. It looked like it was torn out of a notebook.

"You, know," he said, showing it to me, "You never finished this one."

It was the final picture. The one I was working on the day he left. Still unfinished. Still a blurry outline of what should have been.

"It's still beautiful all the same," he said, "But it looks vaguely familiar…like I've seen it before…"

"It's a total copy of the My Girl movie cover," I said, snatching the picture out of his hands.

"My Girl," he nodded with understanding, "_Weeping willow with your tears running down, why do you always weep and frown? Is it because he left you one day? Is it because he could not stay?_" He recited the lines in perfect rhythm. It was like watching the movie, with Vada saying the lines just for me.

But this was Kyle. This moment couldn't be anymore perfect.

"But he came back," I replied, "My Thomas J came back." He leaned downs and kissed my forehead.

The silent tears fell down again.

"Don't leave," I pleaded, "please, don't leave. Not again."

"I have to," he said, "We can't stay." Before I could let out the sob that was coming, he took my hand in his and interwove our fingers. "_We_," he continued, "being my sister, Elise, myself…and you."

I was breathless. This was it. This was what I had been waiting for all these years. To have an eternity with my vampire. But there was still one word I needed to hear.

He leaned over and whispered in my ear the one simple word, "_Forever_,"

It could have made me melt.

"What about my dad?" I asked, "My sister, my family? My friends?"

"What about," He pondered, "we _don't_ think about that now."

"And what should we think about?" I asked.

"Hmm…" he sad, thinking out loud, "You. Me. And what should have been if I never left."

"If you never left," I replied, "we'd be still here in this room, except it would be colorful, with our feet hiding in a fluffy pink carpet, and Sadie would be leaning down the stairs watching what we're doing."

"Ahh," he nodded. He turned around to the stairs, "She's on to you, Sade,"

Sadie ran to us lightning fast. She pulled me from Kyle and hugged me. "My sister…" she smiled. If she could cry, she would have been. So would Kyle, I bet.

Kyle turned around to face the empty hallway. There stood Edward with Alice and Elise. Elise walked to me and hugged me again. "My family is complete." She said.

Alice walked to our small family reunion with Edward in tow.

"I can't thank you guys enough," Kyle said, "You two and your family. Thanks so much for taking care of Mia. And keeping us hostage until you knew she would come around."

"No problem," Edward nodded. It was only a few seconds until the rest of the Cullen Clan filed into the room. "Mia was really a joy to have. And you and your family were really, too."

"So what's next for you guys?" Alice asked my family.

"Back to Portland, for now," Elise said. Sadie groaned. "Then maybe after a few years we'll be back here." Sadie smiled at that.

"What about the Cullens? Where are you guys headed?" Sadie asked.

"Forks," Alice sang, she turned to Carlisle for confirmation. He nodded.

"Forks, Washington," Carlisle said, "I believe that's near Portland. We won't be far."

"So this is it," I said excitedly, "I'm really going to be a vampire. Forever."

Kyle took my hand in his, and squeezed it lightly, "Forever,"

I smiled, and took each beautiful face of each vampire around me. Jasper with his strong expression, Alice's cheeky smile, Emmett's friendly dimples, Rosalie's stunning beauty, Edward's crooked grin, Esme's warming face, Carlisle's know all eyes, Elise's colorful look, Sadie's ecstatic grin, and Kyle. I had no words for him. He was perfect and mine.

And soon I would be like them. Finally worthy of being part of this family. All my dreams and wishes were coming true. In the end…it all worked out. Kyle held out his hand, and I took it. Forever started _now_.

**The End.**

**Ahh! Thanks to all the fans and reviewers, our secret's out and forever starts now. Thanks for an awesome story. Stay tuned for an epilogue!**

**~SparkelMeMicah**


	22. Epilogue: Family

**A/N: This is Post BD, so spoilers are included. AND it's Bella POV! YAY!**

**Epilogue**

**Family**

I held Renesmee's hand as she twirled around the movie theater lobby. She had asking us to take her to this movie for weeks, and we finally gave in. Only Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper backed out. So it was me with Edward, Alice, Nessie and Jake, and Emmett and Rosalie. Alice had a spring in her step and a grin on her face. She obviously had a vision that was happening the way she wanted. When I asked Edward about it, he only shook his head.

I let go on Nessie for only a second before she twirled and bumped into a woman waiting in front of a door to one of the theatres. I hurried after her.

"I am so sorry," I began saying, s I pulled Nessie up from the ground. Renesmee wasn't looking at me. She was looking at the woman. When I turned my gaze to follow hers, I gasped.

She had dark black hair, and porcelain skin. Her eyes were a stunning honey color and her beauty was outstanding. I saw vampires everyday of my immortal life, but seeing one in our town here today was amazing.

"Mia!" Alice squealed, running up to hug the vampire. Mia, I assumed, smiled gallantly and threw her hands around Alice.

"Dear Alice," Mia said, she held Alice at arms length, "You haven't changed at all."

"Is it possible?" Alice asked. The girl laughed, "Immortality makes you beautiful, Mia. But where is Kyle and Sadie?"

"Kyle is here," A male vampire came up to us. He was tall, and lean. He walked with authority and poise. When he came up to us, he took Mia's hand.

This exchange went on as Renesmee and I stood dumbstruck.

Edward came up to us, and put his hand on the small of my back. He picked up Renesmee, and smiled. "Hello, Mia."

"Edward!" She cried. She hugged him around Renesmee, who she eyed with caution. "Ah, but what is this? Or should I said whom? And this beautiful girl? Is this perhaps the Bella who I have heard not enough about?"

"Yes, Mia," Edward sighed, "This is Bella."

It wasn't long before the rest of my family, Rose, Emmett and Jake, had joined our group. Rose squeezed Mia, and they complimented each other. Emmett suggested we skip the movie and go back home. It was a quiet ride home. No one asked questions, and no one spoke. A green Audi followed us.

We pulled up in front of our Victorian home, and brought our guests inside. Carlisle, Esme and Jasper weren't there. Funny. Maybe they were hunting…

"Bella, it is a pleasure to meet you," Mia said, "You are lucky to have Edward, he is an amazing friend."

By now I was so confused and lost. Who were these two? How did my family know them?

"Uh," I mumbled. I didn't know what to say.

"Bella," Edward guided me, "This is Mia and Kyle Denver. We met Mia before we moved to Forks. She was in a situation like you were before--" Mia scowled for a slight moment as Edward said this, "--and we helped her win her vampires back. Kyle is her mate. Sadie is still missing…"

"Sadie is catching up with a friend who lives near by," Kyle said, "And it is great to finally meet you, Bella." He outstretched his hand and I took it.

"And this is Renesmee, my daughter," Edward continued. He showed her to them.

"Yes, we have heard of her. You call her Nessie?" Mia asked. "She's the one with the amazing gift of showing. Alice came to us a few years back. Asking for help. We were fighting a battle of our own at the time…we apologize for not helping you face the Volturi. We did inform the Romanians, though. Elise knew they would help."

"So it was you who sent Dracula One and Two." Jacob said suddenly. Mia's and Kyle's noses scrunched up at his sight and smell.

"And who is this?" Kyle asked, "he certainly isn't a vampire."

"No really," Mia rolled her eyes.

"Jacob," Jake said, "Jacob Black. I am the Cullen family pet. Or you could say that I am a werewolf-shape shifter or whatever you prefer."

They nodded like they were pretending to understand. It was obvious that they didn't. Edward chuckled. "Ignore Jacob, he's complicated." Renesmee gave her father a look, and he kissed her soft cheek.

Edward put her down, and walked to the front door. No one was there. Then suddenly, another vampire stood at our doorstep. She had long auburn hair that cascaded down her face. Her pale complexion complimented her butter yellow eyes. She smiled delicately at Edward.

"Hello Sadie," Edward said, "It's nice of you to join us."

"It's nice to see you too, Ed," Sadie replied. He walked in with a spring in her step and grinned when she saw Alice.

"Sade!" Alice smiled. The two embraced like two long lost sisters.

Edward whispered to Nessie and I, "Sadie Denver. Kyle's twin sister."

"Sadie, this is Bella and Nessie," Alice said, gesturing to us. "I've told you about them."

"Barely," Sadie scoffed. "Hi," she waved her fingers at Nessie. "Where is the rest of your family?" she asked before reaching back to squeeze Rose's hand.

"They'll be here soon," Alice said.

We all heard the back door open and shut, as Carlisle, Esme and Jasper walked in. There were hugs and welcome all around, and I began to loosen up to the Denvers.

Sadie touched Mia's arm, and pointed to the far wall. One of our many pictures was hanging on the wall. It was one of the ones that had always been around I dint pay any mind to. It was a hand drawn portrait of the family before Nessie, Jake and myself joined the family.

"Oh, Esme," Mia said, walking to the portrait, and placing a hand on it. "You still have this."

"Of course," Esme replied, "Why wouldn't I have it?"

"Well, your family has grown…" Mia waved her arm to show how much it has, "I should make you a new one."

"She will," Alice said, "and it will be lovely."

"Thank you," Esme said to Mia in advance.

"This feels like a family reunion," Emmett commented, "Who knows he next time we'll see the Denvers?"

"Soon, hopefully," Sadie and Alice said at the same time.

"For now it's nice to have the family together," Mia said, looking at Edward. He raised an eyebrow.

"A family," Edward agreed.

I smiled at Nessie, and she grinned back, and we spoke to our new family.

**Oh boy, now it's over…hah. You wish.**

**I have a few little extras I want to have with my Secret characters, but none of them fit in the story. So I'll make like SM and put some in later. For now I must do my other story. I don't want to be working on just one story, so I'm going to start another! YAY! Ahah, Look back for the Extras and my new story!**

**Happy Easter/Happy Passover/Happy Spring Break! REVIEW!**

**~Sparkel**


	23. Extra 1

_**This is the first extra for Secret, and it takes place in New Moon. Basically, it's during the part where Edward is all over the place, because he ditched the family to hunt Victoria. Remember? Look in New Moon if you have to. Well, what I'm saying is that while Edward was everywhere, he took some time to visit some old friends.**_

EPOV

I found them by nightfall. A beach house off the coast of San Francisco. It was their "winter home," where they stayed when it was foggy enough for vampires. In the letters Mia and Sadie sent Alice, I thought they were here. I hoped they were.

As I ran to the porch, Sadie popped out. She was suddenly there, waiting. "Hey there," she said. "Here to see Mia?"

"Not necessarily," I replied, "How'd you know I was coming?"

"Alice," She replied, "Mia, Kyle, and Elise are hunting right now. They should be back shortly. When Alice called, I headed back early."

"Oh," I replied, taking in Sadie's stance. I scanned her mind.

_How dare he. He's just like Kyle. What if we were his inspiration? Poor girl. I've never met her but I know how she could feel. Alice obviously feels the way I felt. And he's avoiding it as well._

"She's better off without me." I said, "_Bella_'s better off."

"Is that what you really think?" Sadie asked. "Didn't you know Mia before we came back for her? How was she?"

"That's different," I said, coldly.

"What is with you guys? You and my brother?" She complained, "How can you guys so easily just leave someone who makes you complete? How can you feel no hurt at all? How can you not see that they need you as much as you need them?"

I hear in her thoughts a different voice, _Sadie, we're on our way. Don't hurt him, please._

Sadie tightened her jaw, just as I could begin to hear Mia and Kyle's thoughts.

"I don't know why you're doing this to the poor girl, but you know it's not worth it. You're only hurting her more by leaving."

Sadie poofed away, as Kyle and Mia finally reached me.

"Eddie!" Mia said, throwing my arms around me. "How've you been?"

"Just, Edward." I replied, "I'm fine."

"I'll let you two talk," Kyle said, after nodding to me.

"Okay," Mia said, before waving away at her mate.

"So, Mia--" I started.

"You're really stupid, you know that?" She said, "And a hypocrite." I let her talk, "You saw me, Edward. When Kyle was gone. You knew me. You were my friend. You helped convince him to stay. You wanted me to become a vampire. You loved me like a friend, and I knew that eventually everything would work out for the both of us. I didn't have to be a psychic to know that you'd find a mate one day. And you knew that I'd be happy with Kyle forever. But now that you've found _her_. You've found Bella, you're going to throw it all away?"

"You don't understand, Mia," I said, "Bella has a life ahead of her."

"And I didn't?" Mia screeched. "Are you saying I had no future? That a vampire was the only option for me? News-flash Edward. I was applying to colleges when Kyle came back. I was ready to go on. But you guys changed that. You knew me, right? Were you there at all? Have you forgotten all the hurt that happened after my vampires left me?"

"I haven't forgotten, Mia," I said, hiding from her gaze, "Maybe we were wrong. Maybe it is best to leave. Maybe Bella should stay human. Maybe--"

"Maybe you're such a hypocrite you're blinding yourself from the truth and you know its wrong but you refuse to see!" She shouted at me. It echoed across the bay.

We stood there, avoiding each other's eye, silent. Mia's thoughts were racing, but I tried to block them out. I didn't need to hear that right now.

"Let me see her." Mia said, gently. "Do you wish to see her?"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I have a power, Edward." Mia replied. This news was shock to me. I didn't know she did. "If you think about Bella. Just her face, or anything. And you give me your hand, I can see her. See her right now at this moment. What she's doing. How she is. You didn't know that?"

I thought for a second. It was Mia, though. She was an artist as a human, so why not see people?

"Will I see it, or just you?" I asked. I didn't want to see Bella. It wasn't supposed to be that way.

"Just me, supposedly." Mia admitted, "But you're a mind reader. You might see it too."

I thought for a second. It would hurt to think about Bella. I was doing a good job distracting myself, so far. But why not try to see how she feels? How she is.

I reached my hand out to Mia. She took it. I focused on Bella. It hurt a lot, but if I got to see her…

Mia's vision of Bella cleared. I knew I was cheating. Alice probably knew what I was doing. She'd be jealous. But I _needed_ to see her. I had to.

_She was coming out of her house. "Ang is sick. She and Ben aren't coming." She was talking to two guys. Mike Newton was one of them, the other I couldn't identify. He had long dark hair, and russet skin. He was obviously Native American. Perhaps he was…_

"_I guess the flu is making another round. Austin and Connor were out today, too. Maybe we should do this another time."_

"Do what?" I thought aloud. I looked at Mia, her eyes were squeezed tight.

"Shh," she hissed. I focused.

"_I'm up for it. But If you'd rather stay behind, Mike--" the Native American spoke._

"_No, I'm coming. I was just thinking of Angela and Ben. Let's go." Mike walked toward his large car._

_Bella spoke again. It meant the world to hear her voice. "Hey do you mind if Jacob drives?" So his name was Jacob. "He just finished his car. He built it from scratch, all by himself." She sounded like she was bragging. Gloating. Proud._

"_Fine," Mike replied._

"_Alright then," Jacob said._

_They climbed into the car, an old Volks Wagon Rabbit. They drove silently. Mike in the back, Bella in the front with Jacob. I didn't like it. Not her with him. I felt like I was missing something. Then Mike leaned on Bella's seat. He was taking his chance. Bella ignored him, moving away from him._

"_Doesn't the radio work on this thing?" Mike asked._

_Jacob answered him, "Yes, but Bella doesn't like music."_

I released my hands immediately from Mia's. Bella didn't like music. She loved music. I remember her admiring my collection. But I hardly listened to music anymore, either. Was it because of me?

"Maybe she doesn't listen to music anymore," Mia said, as is she was the mind reader, "because it reminds her of you."

I nodded. "I should get going."

"Go back to her." Mia goaded.

"I can't…" I replied. "Thank you though, Mia. I hope to see you soon."

"Maybe," She replied. We embraced, and she walked at a slow speed back to her home.

I thought again of Bella. Her beautiful smile, her hair, her scent…I missed her.

"Be happy," I whispered to Bella, before taking off running.

**What do you think? Not bad for an Extra, no? I put up a Secret poster that I've had done for a while. Check my profile!**

**Review!**


End file.
